Una chica nueva
by Claudia Swansea
Summary: Después de Amanecer: La vida en un nuevo instituto de Bella y Edward, hay una chica nueva que se siente atraida hacia Edward lo cual causa la explotación de celos de Bella, ¿Podrá ella soportarlo?
1. La chica nueva

**Una chica nueva**

Seguía siendo la misma chica, la siempre torpe, la que nunca dejaría de amar a Edward…

Bueno ya estábamos en otro instituto ahora vivíamos en otro sitio, igual que Forks, lluvioso, a veces salía el sol (que por cierto ya no podía sentirlo en público), y toda mi familia ya estaba en un nuevo lugar, el instituto era igual que todas los institutos, normal, como siempre todos los mortales sintieron una enorme atracción desde que llegamos nosotros… los Cullen, y todavía la sentían, ya van 2 años que convivimos con ellos y les sigue pareciendo hermosos esos perfectos rostros, claro Rosalie siempre se sentía así con cualquier chico que la mirara así que para ella no era una noticia nueva, claro que nadie se metía con ella porque estaba el guapísimo y totalmente musculoso Emmet, felizmente yo no le veía a ninguno de mi familia hermoso, a excepción de Edward, total ya todos tenían su pareja, Carlisle con Esme, Jasper con Alice, Emmet con Rosalie, Reneesme con… Jacob, claro que eso no me resultaba divertido al comienzo, pero que voy a hacer es mi hija y si ella es feliz, yo soy feliz incluso aunque este saliendo con mi mejor amigo…

Mi relación con Edward era la misma, lo amaba y el a mi, una de las cosas que hasta cierto punto me irritaba eran sus celos: El primer día de clases que empezamos en nuestra nueva escuela, un chico llamado Evan se quiso sentar conmigo en la clase de trigonometría, por supuesto que no iba a hacer eso ya que Edward se había encargado completamente de que nos tocara todas las clases, incluyendo educación física, para mi ya no era un problema, siguiendo con Evan, Edward fue muy estricto con el, todavía recuerdo las palabras:

-Hola, mi amor- fue lo primero que dijo cuando Evan se trataba de acercar a mí, y me dio un beso ligero en los labios.

-Hola- le respondí. –Edward el es Evan, me estaba enseñando las cosas que debo hacer en el primer día.

-Mucho gusto Edward- dijo Evan con timidez –No sabia que Isabella tenia novio-

-Bella- corrigió –Bueno si llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, veo que te ibas a sentar en mi sitio.

-¿Es tuyo?- dijo sorpresivamente –Oh no sabia, es que quería hacerle compañía a Isabella, digo a Bella.

Y se fue.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!- susurré molesta – ¿Acaso siempre va a ser la misma historia cada vez que tenga un nuevo amigo?-

-Bella, solo trato de ser amable con ese chico, no quiero que lo mates- dijo y esbozo una amplia sonrisa.

-La misma excusa de siempre- dije –Siempre dices eso, pero tu bien sabes que me puedo controlar.

-No, no es cierto bella.

-¡Que si!, entiéndelo tu eres el único en mi vida, además ¿por qué te causa celos?

-¿Celos?

-Admítelo Edward eres celoso.

-Muy bien te diré la verdad, leí su mente, vi como tenia planeado su futuro.

-¿Su futuro?

-Si. El pobre chico ya se había alucinado que te habías enamorado de el.

-Oh por favor.

-Hablo en serio, escuche como decía: _Wow, es muy linda y justo la clase de chica que necesito, la verdad ya he salido con varios tipos de chicas pero ella se ve diferente. Creo que la podré conquistar en menos de un segundo._

-Ah. Ya entendí es uno de esos.

-Si, es un Mike newton.

-Oye no te metas con el ya que lo quiero mucho.

-¡¡¡¿¿Qué??!!!

Casi gritó, ¡jajá! Edward se lo creyó, la verdad no entiendo como puede ponerse celoso si sabe que el es el único hombre en mi vida.

-Relájate, el es como un hermano ¿está bien? Tú sabes que te amo

Me hubiera inclinado a besarlo pero no podía, ya que eso sería una falta de respeto para el profesor y la clase.

La verdad que siento como si fuera ayer, y cada vez que lo pienso no puedo contener la sonrisa que se lleva mi rostro, y si, Evan todavía seguía en el colegio pero claro que seguíamos siendo amigos, después de todo el fue el primero en hablarme cuando llegué.

Pero hoy era diferente, era mayo, y una chica nueva venía a la escuela.

Todos hablaban de eso, pareciera como si la chica tuviera algo en especial, pero bueno ese día fuimos de caza porque teníamos que mantenernos llenos para no matarla.

-Llega otra Bella- dijo Emmet con una enorme carcajada.-Edward, esperó que no dejes a Bella por la chica nueva.-Río

-No lo digas ni en broma.-Edward frunció el ceño y no me gustaba verlo así, entonces di ánimo y lo patee a Emmet.

Edward se río, me agradeció por hacerlo y seguíamos con la caza

-Alice ¿cómo es la chica que va a llegar al instituto hoy?-pregunté

-Es totalmente diferente a ti bella, se podría decir que ella es… animada. Es como una de esas porristas con cabellera larga y rubia.

-Ah, ósea que no es una Bella para tu información Emmet.

-Igual ese no es el tipo de Edward, así que ni te preocupes

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Yo preocupada? Jajá que gracioso.

-Hay bella eres celosa, admítelo- Dijo Edward en tono gracioso

-Al menos no tanto como tú.

-Será mejor que regresemos a menos de que quieran llegar tarde. Dijo Rosalie.

Y salimos corriendo, Edward y yo a nuestra casa, justamente recibimos una llamada de Reneesme.

-Aló, mamá.

-Hola hija ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, te aviso que me voy con Jacob a la isla de mi abuela.

-Oh! Está bien pero a tu papá no le va a gustar

-Da igual ya lo hablamos y mi abuela dijo que está bien.

-Bueno, pásame con Jacob.

-Ok. Te quiero

-Aló, hola Bella ¿Cómo están todos?

-Hola Jacob, nada aquí bien, un día pásate por la casa, con nessie.

-Perdón ¿acaso acabas de decir Nessie?

-Si, ya entendí que es un apodo así que, cuídala.

-Si está bien, nos vemos.

Colgó.

-¿Quién era?-Dijo Edward muy curioso.

-Era Nessie, va a ir con Jacob de vacaciones a la isla de esme.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Hay Edward no empecemos, déjala.

-Mmm. Bueno está bien

Y nos fuimos al instituto, la gente nos seguía mirando, sobre todo a Edward y el se aseguraba de leer todos los pensamientos de los chicos que según el me "miraban", las clases fueron normales, todavía no había rastro de la chica, pero ya todo el mundo hablaba de ella.

-Así era en Forks cuando tú llegaste.-Me susurro Edward

-¿Dé verdad?-No entendía como la gente podía ser tan impaciente por verla.

-Aunque ellos no son tan impacientes, como cuando tú llegaste.

-Aaaah.-Suspiré

A la hora del almuerzo la chica ya estaba allí, se llama Luciana Anim, y tal como lo decía Alice, es todo lo contrario a mi, es muy animada y le gusta ser el centro de atención, a la hora que entramos (no era de esperarse) todos empezaron a mirarnos, sobre todo Luciana, vi como ella se sentaba con Mariana, una chica muy popular, en mi opinión ella era como una Jessica en Forks.

Traté de escuchar lo que decían

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo Luciana

-Ellos son los Cullen, son hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen, andan juntos, si en serio están juntos-Mariana dijo lo mismo que Jessica, no pude aguantar la risa.

- ¿Dé que te ríes?-dijo Edward curioso

-Mariana está diciéndole a la chica nueva sobre nosotros y está haciéndolo con las mismas palabras que dijo Jessica

-Jajá, veré que dicen sus mentes y después te digo.

-Ok

Mientras llegábamos a nuestra mesa, seguía la conversación de Mariana y la chica nueva.

-A ver… esa pequeña del pelo negro se llama Alice, la verdad es que es bien rara, ella es novia de Jasper el chico que parece estar sufriendo.

No podía creer que Mariana sea una Jessica, todo lo que sale de su boca es igual como me dijo Jessica cuando ellos entraron a la cafetería hace 2 años.

-Ella es Rosalie, si lo sé, hermosa ¿no?, ella sale con Emmet aquel chico musculoso.

-¿Quién es el?-dijo Luciana señalando con la mirada a Edward

Oh oh, alerta, presté con demasiada atención lo que Mariana iba a decirle a continuación.

-El es Edward Cullen es muy guapo, pero es demasiado reservado, solo habla con su familia, no es de esos tipos de chicos que por ser guapos son deportistas, populares, sociales, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea que es pero es tan atractivo que eso les gusta a las chicas.

Me enfurecí, no podía creer que no haya mencionado nada sobre mí, no importa que diga ella sobre mí, sino que me molesta que no dijera absolutamente nada sobre mi relación con el.

-¿Y ella?

-Ella es Isabella Cullen, pero prefiere que le digan Bella, si es muy guapa, aunque no es tan rara como Alice o los demás, ella es como que más sociable, la verdad que no tengo nada que decir sobre ella porque no la conozco muy bien que digamos, pero es realmente hermosa, me han dicho que un montón de chicos están tras de ella pero la verdad, lo dudo, no es como yo.

Ahora si me molesté, no puedo creer que no haya dicho nada sobre mi con Edward, mejor tendré que estar al tanto con está chica.

-Muy bien ahora me cuentas que ha pensado es chica todo este rato.-dije ansiosa.

-Bueno principalmente me ha estado mirando y a ti, claro tremenda hermosura que tengo nadie puede evitar mirar, y nada más.

-Edward se qué me estas mintiendo, dime la verdad por favor…

Utilicé mi arma especial, para "seducirlo" y que me diga la verdad, esto siempre funciona.

-Bueno, ella está demasiada interesada en mí, no se como explicártelo, no es más que tú claro, pero es que piensa hacer todo lo posible hasta que me fije en ella.

Fruncí el ceño, quería llorar pero era inútil, los vampiros no pueden derramar lágrimas, me quedé callada y me levanté de la mesa, quería estar sola para meditar, yo bien sabía que no podía perderlo, porque a la única que ama es a mí, pero ya tenía una rival y esa idea no me gustaba para nada.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –preguntó Edward confuso.

-Quiero estar un rato a solas

-Oh por favor Bella, no seas así, tu eres la única en este mundo para mi.

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero estar sola, meditar, por favor.

-Humm, bueno pero nos vemos en biología.

-Si, no faltaré, nunca falto.

-Está bien.

Me senté en una silla afuera contemplando el clima nublado que me permitía estar en el exterior, no podía ser posible que alguien se haya interpuesto entre Edward y yo pero sabia que sería inútil porque nuestro amor es mutuo y tan fuerte que ni siquiera el vampiro más fuerte podría romper ese lazo que nos mantenía vivos, pero no se ese sentimiento era raro de mi parte era más que celos era… tan, bueno ahora me sentía frustrada pero no sabía que hacer, Edward ya me dijo que la chica va a hacer todo lo posible para acercarse a el pero el la ignorará, pero no se que me pasa.

De repente alguien me toco el hombro,

-Bella, amor ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No.-se quebró mi voz.

-Se que estás mal, pero tranquilízate, se que esto es nuevo para ti, para mi también lo fue pero ya me acostumbré.

-¿Acostumbrarte?

-Bella, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta?, ya te lo dije antes y te lo volveré a decir, tu eres hermosa, en Forks y ahora acá, todavía hay una larga lista de chicos esperando a que haga un diminuto error, para que el siguiente ocupe el primer puesto, que me pertenece.

-¿Estás tratando de decir que soy un premio?

-No, eres muchísimo mas que eso, eres una diosa, que un montón de chicos adoran pero tu solo tienes a alguno en especial, yo, no sabes cuan feliz me haces, desde que te conocí, desde el día que fuiste al instituto en Forks me impactaste, y no me quedó otro remedio que dejarme llevar por los sentimientos, y lo volveré a decir, tú has despertado el hombre que hay en mí, te esperé mas de ochenta años y ahora que te encontré no puedo pedirle más a la vida.

Con cada palabra que decía sentía que me derretía, no me quedó más que besarle, el beso nuevo que tuve cuando me convertí en vampiro, por poco se me olvidó que estábamos en público y nos tuvimos que controlar luego volvimos a clase, tomados de la mano, aunque no pudimos entrar así porque el profesor nos miró con una mirada y eso estaba mal teníamos que mostrar respeto al profesor, y allí estaba la chica nueva sentada en mi asiento, tan molesta estaba que le reclamé al profesor.

-Sr. Lorench mi sitio está ocupado por alguien mas, ¿podría explicármelo?

-Oh sí Bella, lamento esto, pero me temo que no podrás estar en mi clase este día, porque la Srta. Luciana Anim necesita un sitio, y tú que eres una de mis mejores alumnas entenderás, mañana ya va a ser lo mismo, ¿vale?

-Está bien. Bueno nos vemos.

La ira me comía por dentro, en eso entró Edward con una cara de sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te vas?

-El profesor me ha sacado de la clase porque la tal Lucianita no tiene sitio, pero mañana ya volveré a la misma clase.

-No, eso no lo permitiré, yo salgo contigo.

-¡No Edward!

-¿Por qué no?

-No quiero que te metas en problemas, tú te quedas y yo me voy.

Y salí, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, estaba en el bosque, sola. Todavía podía escuchar la conversación de Edward y Luciana.

-Hola ¿qué tal?, me llamo Luciana pero seguro que eso ya lo sabes.

-Hola, la verdad que no sabía como te llamabas.

Gracias Edward, por ser así con la chica. Me alegre tanto que salté encima de la roca en la que estaba apoyada y la rompí.

Seguía escuchando.

-Bueno ayúdame con esto por favor, soy algo torpe así que…

Está tratando de entablar conversación con el.

La clase fue demasiado rápido, Edward no habló casi nada, gracias a Dios.

Oh oh, una técnica se acerca.

-¡Ay!

Se cayó encima de Edward, no soporté el ataque de celos que corrí a una velocidad inhumana al instituto y entré al salón de clases. Edward la levantó y la puso en pie de nuevo, ella le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, yo no sabía que hacer pero el si.

-Hola amor-me saludó con un beso.

-¿Amor?- susurró la chica

_Jajá! En su cara, no podía explicar la satisfacción que me dio cuando el rozó mis labios con los suyos y ella estuvo presente._

-Hola.-Le dije a la chica, que quedó paralizada

-Hola, no sabía que Edward tenía novia, con permiso.

Y se marchó,

-Veo que estas muy divertida, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Nada, me gusto como la rechazaste.

-Bella, no lo entiendes todavía, tú eres mi vida.

Y me beso.

La verdad que ese día fue muy largo y Edward me tranquilizo con mi nana todo el día pero no sabía que iba a pasar el día siguiente. Sabía muy bien que esta chica no se iba a rendir fácilmente, así que yo gané la primera batalla, pero la guerra recién comienza.

* * *

**Hola!! Bueno este mi primer Fanfic, ¿que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? lo siento es que necesito alguna crítica o comentario para que en el siguiente capítulo lo mejore, antipática esa Luciana no?? nose pero si alguien se llama LUCIANA lo siento mucho!! no es mi intención herir a alguien por como la describo a el personaje, es más seguro que las Lucianas de nuestro mundo y también otro son personas demasiado buenas :D Mañana Lunes subo el siguiente cap. **

**Asi que, espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D**


	2. La guerra empieza

**La guerra empieza**

Llegamos muy temprano al instituto hoy día, estaba muy lluvioso, entramos y nos tocó matemáticas, felizmente que la profesora Steve no tiene ningún problema con las relaciones amorosas de jóvenes. Entramos tomados de la mano, Edward me sonreía y miraba que nadie haga un acto para que lo notase, hay Edward tan celosito.

Hoy a la última hora nos toca biología, ahora si voy a reclamar si esta chica Luciana o como yo la llamo "abeja", no se sentara en mi sitio otra vez, la llamo abeja a Luciana porque está en busca de miel, tratando de conseguirla y no importa quien se le atraviese, lo único que tiene que hacer es picarle. De repente sentí la furia, mis puños se cerraron y Edward puso esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba en su rostro al ver mi expresión.

-Amor, tranquilízate, por favor, esta vez no voy a dejar que te quiten el sitio junto a mi sino yo también salgo, y no me importa cuanto lo pidas y hasta ruegues no te voy a hacer caso y me salgo de la clase contigo.

-Está bien pero no soporto a esa abej…. Digo Luciana.

-¿Me perdí de algo antes?

-No nada, me confundí de nombre nada más.

Sonreímos al mismo tiempo.

La clase terminó, el día paso muy rápido a excepción de la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería, Luciana se acercó a nuestra mesa.

_Oh oh, alerta, por favor que alguien me controle o me lanzo a darle un puñetazo en esa nariz operada. _Pensé

-Hola Edward.-Dijo la abeja.

-Hola.-Dijo Edward sin apartarme los ojos de vista.

-Me preguntaba si, ¿¿me puedo sentar con ustedes??

-Lo siento, pero la mesa ya está ocupada.-Dijo Rosalie con dureza

_Rosalie eres lo máximo,¡¡ te amo hermana!! ^^_

Había un enorme espacio en la mesa que podían entrar unas 3 personas más, Luciana miró con cara de sorpresa, y ya sabía lo que iba a decir, está chica se atrevería a pelear en público, si eso la hace más popular con gusto lo hace, pelear con los Cullen, esa es la broma del día, como si alguien pudiera vencernos.

-Pero acá hay un espacio grande.-Dijo Luciana señalando el lugar, mientras que Rosalie se levantaba apoyando las manos en la mesa.

-¿Y?- Rosalie se atrevía a pelear.-Esta es una mesa familiar, y estamos hablando de algo que no es de tu incumbencia, por favor si no quieres que te pase algo malo, retírate.

Luciana se quedó con cara de pocos amigos, derramando lágrimas, los de las otras mesas la miraron con cara de sorpresa y a nosotros también. Gracias Rosalie, ¡aleluya!

-¿¿Luciana no debiste meterte con los Cullen??- dijo en susurro mariana

-Esa chica nueva se enfrentó con Rosalie, wow, yo que ella no lo hubiera echo.-Los de las otras mesas susurraban entre sí.

De pronto mi aleluya se destruyó con las palabras que de Edward.

-Tampoco debiste ser así, tan mala.-Dijo Edward

-Perdón pero no es nuestra amiga, además no se puede sentar con nosotros, sino yo misma no me controlaría y la mataría.

Edward suspiró.

-_Gracias_.- Susurré a Rosalie

-_Por nada._- Me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

A la hora de biología, Edward me tomó de la mano y no nos importaba lo que el profesor dijera esta vez. Luciana estaba en mi sitio, escribiendo algo en una carta rosada llena de corazones, me dio la impresión que le estaba haciendo una carta a Edward, esta niña me tiene los pelos de punta, no se da la idea de que Edward ya tiene novia, bueno mejor dicho esposa, y que nadie ni nada lo va a cambiar. Edward me soltó de la mano para que luego la pusiera sobre mi hombro. El se sentó y miré a Luciana con una cara de ira, ella me devolvió la mirada.

-Luciana, no te quiero ofender pero ese es mi sitio así que por favor retírate.

-Lo siento Isabella, pero este es mi sitio definitivo así que por favor anda a sentarte con Evan.

-Mira niña, primero que nada me llamó Bella, y ese es mi sitio antes de que llegaras y seguirá siéndolo.

-Isabella, Bella, da igual, en el registro sale que tu nombre es Isabella Cullen y tal y como dice yo te llamaré así.

Cerré los puños, Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla, sus cálidos labios me tranquilizaron porque sino fuera por el, esa niña ya estaría siendo una cadáver.

-Perdón Edward pero en clase no te puedes mostrar amoroso, eso seria una falta de respeto para todos nosotros.-Dijo esa mugrosa abeja celosa.

Mis ojos estaban en llamas y si tenían muchos un poco de imaginación podrían llegar a ver humo saliendo de mis orejas.

-Por favor tomen asiento.-Dijo el profesor Lorench.

-Sr. Lorench, lo lamento no puedo sentarme en mi sitio porque está ocupado.

-Luciana ya conseguiste un sitio al lado de Evan, por favor siéntense en sus debidos lugares.

-Sr. Lorench, por favor podemos hablar afuera del salón y también con la Srta. Cullen.

-Muy bien, Bella y Luciana, salgan un momento.

Salí enfadada, Edward estaba preocupado, sentí la necesidad de que saliera conmigo pero en esto el no tenia nada que ver.

-Profesor, yo creo que me debería sentar con el alumno Cullen ya que es uno de los mejores alumnos y ya que Isabella también es buena alumna y Evan no tanto, ella debería enseñarle a el un poco.-Dijo Luciana.

-Si, creo que tienes razón Luciana, Bella ¿crees que podrías ser capaz?

-Si, profesor

No me quedó otra opción mas que decir que si, aunque me doliera en el alma. Cuando entramos a clases Edward se quedó confuso, al ver que no me sentaba en el mismo sitio de antes, Luciana feliz de la vida, en sentarse con el, y creo que al parecer Evan también estaba feliz que me sentara a su lado, es más me dio la bienvenida con un abrazo, lo que causo que Edward gruñera.

La clase terminó, durante todo este tiempo Edward miraba las acciones de Evan hacia a mi, como: poner su mano encima de la mía, la cual yo retiraba, entrelazar su pierna con la mía, la cual también retiraba, e infinidades de cosas. Y yo vigilaba cada aspecto que Luciana hacia, tocarse el cabello, agarrar la mano de Edward, decir que era un gran amigo, y un montón de cosas más.

Me levanté de mi sitio y Evan me dio un beso en la mejilla como despido lo cual molesto mucho a Edward y Luciana le entregó una carta, antes que me diera cuenta, Edward ya la tenia entre sus manos la carta y Luciana se iba del salón.

-Nos vamos a cambiar de clase.-Dijo Edward molestó por lo que acaba de hacer Evan.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Aunque hubiera querido cambiarme era imposible ya que, todas las clases estaban ocupadas.

-No podemos, lo siento Edward me duele tanto o mas como a ti, pero no podemos las clases están todas llenas, y tendremos que soportar a nuestros compañeros.

-Bella, no entiendes ese Evan tiene un truco sobre la manga, no podemos, habrá que hacer algo.

-¿Y esa carta?-Le pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema.

-¿Esto?, no es nada.

-Edward se que es de Luciana, ábrela.

-Tal vez en otro momento.

Antes que pudiera decir algo, rozó mis labios con los suyos, haciéndome olvidar de lo que estábamos discutiendo, esos besos de Edward me hacían olvidar todos mis problemas incluyendo a esa abeja y a su carta, no me importa cuanto haga ella se que Edward no le va a hacer caso pero tengo que planear algo para que no se le acerque más, ahora yo no era la única celosa, Edward ya consiguió un rival y si algo me pasa a mi con Luciana como a el con Evan, ya nos entenderemos.

-Te amo.- Me dijo

-Yo también.- Lo volví a besar.

La guerra recién empieza, ya gané una batalla y Luciana también, pero al final yo voy a terminar ganando, nadie se mete conmigo ni con Edward.

* * *

**Holaa! hola!! Les gusto?? Muy bien aca está el sgt. cap!! ajj maldita abeja!! como la odio no?? antipática!! :) Mañana subo el siguiente capitulo, llamado "La carta" ya sabes de que se trata no?? demasiado obvio Como AMO A ROSALIE! (no soy bis, por siaca xD) si no fuera gracias a ella ahorita luciana seria cadaver, pero igual m encanta ;D **

**Dejan reviews? Vamos uno pequeño no hace daño a nadie sii?? :) Por faa :D**


	3. Una carta muy estúpida

**Una carta muy estúpida.**

-Amor, voy de caza, ¿quieres ir conmigo?

Pues claro que quería ir con el, tenia hambre, pero no tanto, además tenía que arreglar un montón de cosas en la casa y ya había invitado a Alice para hablar cosas de chicas.

-No, lo siento Edward, pero ya invité a Alice a la casa para hablar.

Edward se entristeció, como me lo dijo la noche anterior, ya no teníamos tiempo de estar los 2 solos, porque estábamos muy ocupados y con toda la familia, yo le dije que si estábamos juntos siempre, pero el hablaba de otra cosa, el quería hacer lo que hacen las verdaderas parejas "humanas", salir a pasear, viajar, etc. No tuve respuesta esa noche, pero lo entendía precisamente en este momento, estaba triste, porque quería pasar más tiempo conmigo.

Suspiré.

-Edward, mira yo ya había planeado hablar con Alice, pero amor, ya veraz que haremos algo, lo que tú quieras, ¿está bien?

-Está bien.- Me besó y se fue en menos de un segundo.

Cinco segundos después volteé y Alice tocaba la puerta, le abrí, estaba tan sonriente como siempre.

-Hola Bella, vi el futuro, lo siento hay que cancelar los planes, Edward se va a poner más triste sino pasas tiempo con el.

-No Alice, yo ya hablé con el así que ¿dé que quieres hablar?

-Tengo una idea Bella.

Sonriente, con su dedo índice tocó su cabeza, tratando de decir que tiene una idea muy buena, la miré confundida, ¿Qué haría? Conociendo a Alice seguro es algo de ropa y yo tengo que ver con eso.

-A ver, ¿Dé que se trata tu gran idea?

-Vamos a ponerte hermosa para cuando Edward llegué.

La idea me agradó muchísimo, Alice me maquillaba mucho, y sacaba miles de miles de vestidos de mi gran armario, hasta que por fin encontró uno negro, era hermoso, no tenia tiras y la falda era muy alta, más de la altura de la rodilla, me cambien en dos segundos y Alice empezó arreglarme el pelo, y bien sabe que a Edward le gusta mi pelo suelto y despeinado.

-Bella, estás hermosa, más hermosa que un vampiro.

-Gracias Alice.

-Ven, tienes que verte en el espejo.- jalándome de la mano me llevó hasta el espejo, no me lo podía creer, me veía igual de asombrada cuando me vi por primera vez convertida en vampiro, era bella, me sentía hermosa.

-¡Ups!, Bella, Edward viene en 5 minutos, será mejor que me vaya, hasta luego

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

_¡¡Oh oh, acaba de decir que Edward viene!!_

Me escondí entre las ropas de Edward en el armario, faltaban 4 minutos, tenía que hacer algo mientras esperaba. De repente vi una carta rosada en el saco negro de Edward. Hummm, abrirla o no abrirla, tenía dudas pero decidí que mejor no abrirla, no si Edward se enteraba primero.

-¿Bella?- Edward estaba allí, en la puerta buscándome, me quedé en el lugar donde me escondía, parecía angustiado porque no me encontraba, aun. Pobrecito, así que decidí salir del armario, el estaba en la habitación y apenas me vio quedó con la boca abierta.

-Me buscabas, ¿Edward?

-Este…. Si… que linda... es…estas.- Tartamudeo, quedó perplejo, se veia tan lindo nerviosito. **(n/a: imaginense eso, Dios!!, por cierto n/a significa nota de autora para las que no saben :D)**

-Este… bueno si, Alice me arregló, quería estar linda para ti.

Puso su sonrisa torcida.

-Bella, para mi siempre estas hermosa, te amo.- Sin darme cuanta, apenas terminó la palabra te amo, me estaba besando de la forma que rompía las reglas y aunque le gustaba tanto mi vestido no se resistió a tocarme otra vez, y así empezó una noche larga, me recordaba a nuestra primera noche en la isla Esme. **(N/a: ¿Querian lemmons? sorry pero no xD más abajo les explico porque ;D)**

A la mañana siguiente Edward y yo estábamos hablando, hasta que decidimos cambiarnos, en dos segundos ya estábamos en el sofá cambiados y listos para ir al instituto.

-Edward, ¿Te acuerdas la carta que te dio Luciana?

Pasó saliva ruidosamente.

-Mmm, si, ¿por?

-¿Puedo leerla?, por favor.

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces y después dijo:

-Bella, sabes que es imposible que te diga que no cuando me lo pides de esa forma, pero bueno, la leemos juntos, esto te puede desagradar.

-Está bien, fui y corrí hacia la carta.- volví y Edward puso cara de sorprendido.

-¿Así que ya sabias donde estaba la carta no?

-Tu sabes que nada se me escapa.-Reímos al mismo tiempo- Venga, a leer esta carta.

La carta decía:

_Hola Edward:_

_Bueno, no aguanto más tengo que decirte que, me gustas y aunque se que tienes novia nuestro amor ya floreció, se que tu también me amas y ya veremos la forma de estar juntos, sin tu novia, por favor, el viernes a la hora de Biología te voy a pedir ir algo, por favor acepta._

_Con demasiado amor_

_Luciana._

Apenas terminé de leerlo arrugue la tarjeta, la rompí, la escupí y Edward se levantó y me dio un beso en los labios.

-Amor, eres la única en mi vida, hoy mismo nos sentamos juntos de nuevo vas a ver.

-No se puede Edward, no, el profesor dijo que no y punto, no te quiero junto a Luciana.

-Ni yo a ti junto a Evan.

Llegando al colegio, Luciana se acercaba a nosotros, bueno, más bien decir a Edward. No me quedaba otra opción, lo besé y Luciana puso mala cara, aun queriendo acercarse, Rosalie se puso en frente de ella y le gritó

-¡Tú!, te dije que no te quería volver a ver en frente de mi familia, fuera, ellos están juntos y no les gusta que nadie los interrumpa.

-Edward, tengo que hablar contigo ahora.-Luciana le ordenó a Edward. Me enfurecí.

-Y tú, ¿quién te crees para ordenarle a MI novio?

_-__Ex novio, querrá decir__.-_Luciana susurró, y Edward me miró.

Me levanté y me puse al lado de Rosalie, con los brazos cruzados le dije.

-¿Ex novio? Tú piensas que Edward va a terminar conmigo, ¿por ti? Niña, tu estás muy equivocada.

-¿Qué?, yo no he dicho en ningún momento ex novio, la verdad necesitas relajarte un poco pareces de 35, no de 17 años.

Edward se rió silenciosamente, aunque sabia que yo podía escucharlo, me di la vuelta, le gruñí y el volvió a su postura de antes encima del auto.

-Para tu información niña, tengo 18 no 17.- Le tenía tanto odio, que no me importaba si las personas nos miraran y quedaran con un trauma de por vida por ver como un vampiro mataba a un humano, ya que estaba a punto de sacarle la cabeza.

-No crees que estas un poco mayorcita para tener un novio menor que tu.- Dijo Luciana, ahora si la mato.

-Y tú no crees que estas un poco joven para intentar, aunque resultará inútil, quitarle el novio a una chica.- Se lo dije en la cara, por poco le doy un puñete en su nariz, no la aguanto más, si no fuera por Rosalie que me tomó de la muñeca ahorita mismo la gente estaría viendo un cadáver.

Me ignoró, se despidió de Edward y el también de ella. Yo me molesté muchísimo con el, porque tenia que ser tan educado, no podía dejar sus costumbres para otro día. Tan molesta estaba que me fui con Rosalie y Alice y Emmet, el se quedó con Jasper, parece que estuvieron hablando de algo pero no quería escuchar esa conversación, así que no presté atención y me dirigí a la clase de Ingles.

**Edward POV.**

Bella se dirigió a la clase de Ingles, con Emmet, Rosalie y Alice, quienes me miraban furiosamente salvó Emmet que se reía de esto y Bella que ni me quería ver la cara.

-Golpe duro, hermano.-Me dijo Jasper mientras su mano se posaba en mi hombro. No respondí, estaba muy confundido para poder decir algo coherente, pero, ¿qué había pasado? No entendía bien.- Así son las mujeres, no les gusta ver a otras chicas al lado de los suyos, ¿sabes cuantas escenitas me ha hecho Alice por eso?, ni te imaginas.

-Pero, Jasper, ¿qué acaba de pasar?, pensé que la discusión era entre Bella y Luciana. Y no sé porque Bella se molesta conmigo sino he hecho nada.

-Edward, no te has dado cuenta, mientras Bella discutía con esa chica tu estabas callado, y encima tienes el descaró de despedirte de ella y no te acercaste a Bella para decirle que la amas. Eso es lo que yo hubiera hecho si le pasaba algo parecido a Alice.

-Pero si yo le digo siempre que la amo.

Se rió.

-Eso no es suficiente para las mujeres, nunca. Si quieres hacerla feliz aléjate de esa chica y has todo lo que ella diga.

-Tu bien sabes que no puedo cumplir la ultima cosa que acabas de decir, ella misma lo sabe aunque tiene formas de lograr lo que quiere, de alejarme de la chica si puedo porque no me interesa en absoluto y ella piensa que me gusta esa Luciana.

-Las mujeres llegan muy lejos ¿no?- Reímos al mismo tiempo.

-Exacto, está chica es lo opuesto a Bella, molestosa, antipática, animosa, vive en su nube, etc. La verdad ni me interesa.

-Bueno, solo te doy un consejo hermano, si quieres que Bella te haga caso ahorita mismo, trata mal a la chica, como lo hiciste con ella cuando la conociste.

Gruñí. No puedo creer que haya dicho que yo traté mal a Bella alguna vez, bueno eso era cierto pero la traté así por su bien y ahora entiendo que estaba equivocado en tratarla de esa forma a mi ángel, de todos modos Jasper tiene razón, voy a hacer lo posible para que Bella me perdoné porque debí estar de su lado cuando tuvo una pequeña conversación con la chica.

Camino a la clase de ingles, Jasper me dejó porque se fue a su clase de historia, entrando a ingles vi a Bella sentada hablando con Evan, Roberto y Michelle, lo que me disgustó mucho, no me di cuenta que cerré los puños.

_Bah!, esto era lo que faltaba, el novio llegó y ahora todos en silencio y después el viene a darle un beso a Bella y después me mira con odio y todos volteamos y después se empiezan a sonreír, siempre es lo mismo y justamente le iba a pedir a Bella ir al cine más tarde, pero veo que será para otra ocasión. _

Por supuesto hice lo que Evan pensó, tal y como lo dijo, a excepción de las sonrisas de Bella, seguía molesta conmigo, Bella me ignoró en toda la clase, parece que herí sus sentimientos esta vez muy en serio, pero que se supone que haga, yo no se comportarme como humano, literalmente, y Bella no se lo tomó a la ligera, esta vez le dolió que no haya seguido su juego.

Terminó la clase y Bella se fue sin ni siquiera mirarme, eso me entristeció y lo que esperaba si ella siguiera humana era que se tropezará con la punta de la puerta para acercarme a ayudarla, pero no, esta vez se fue a su casillero a encontrarse con Alice y Rosalie que la esperaban para ir las tres a la cafetería y deslumbrar a todos. Ya eso siempre hacían pero con la compañía de nosotros pero esta vez no.

En la cafetería, Emmet, Jasper y yo no las acompañamos al llegar, estaríamos un poco tarde porque el profesor de historia de Jasper habla demasiado y siempre se coge 5 o 6 minutos de más para terminar su clase, Jasper salió y fuimos corriendo a la cafetería, pero las chicas ya habían entrado y era molestoso los comentarios que hacían las personas que estaban presentes

-_O me parece o Bella está mucho más sexy que de ¿costumbre?_

_-O por Dios están buenísimas, ¡me tengo que coger una ya!_

_-Ajj, son tan hermosas, aunque no más que yo claro_…- Lauren

Tomé a Bella de la mano y ella me miró fulminante y me la apartó, esto ya se pasaba de el límite, no puedo creer que sus estúpidos pero adorables celos estén arruinando nuestro tiempo juntos, además las personas se van a dar cuenta que ella está molesta conmigo y van a ir tras de ella.

-Bella, ya para con tus estupideces y deja de comportarte como una adolescente inmadura.- Ok, eso no fue buena idea.- Bella, no, en realidad yo no te quería hace….

Pero no pude terminar la frase, ya me estaba besando con sus dulces y tiernos labios, no me di cuenta que había gente que nos veía con la boca abierta, tan abierta que llegaban al suelo, bueno en realidad no llegaban al suelo, pero si era capaz de entrar trescientas moscas adentro, ahora que recuerdo juró que vi una mosca metiéndose a la boca de Evan, la verdad eso fue graciosísimo.

Me quedé muy sorprendido, ¿acaso Bella acaba de besarme? ¿No estaba molesta conmigo?, bueno, no lo estaba ahora, estaba muy cómoda sonriéndome, con esa sonrisa que si pudiera la piel se me pondría de gallina y estaba mirando por el rabillo de su ojo hacia la mesa de Luciana.

Oh oh.

Luciana no estaba, al parecer salió corriendo y llorando cuando Bella me besó. Bueno, ya veo porque Bella me besó, para darle una dulce venganza a Luciana, me gusto mucho esa venganza.

-¿Estoy perdonado?- intenté hacer la carita de cachorro que Bella y Alice utilizaban, creo que funcionó, pero se estaba riendo.

-Por supuesto que si, mi amor, aparté de demostrarle a esa ton tonta (- así es ton tonta, ósea muy pero muy tonta) de esa abeja creída que tu eres mío y nada mas que mío.

Bueno eso no me sorprende, Bella siempre supo que soy y siempre seré suyo es más quiero hacerme un tatuaje que diga en el corazón "Propiedad de Bella Cullen" aunque Bella no quiere con tal que le diga que ella es mía y yo suyo es feliz.

Una vez feliz el resto del día fue muy fácil, Luciana no apareció en la clase que nos tocaba pero ni me importo, Bella estaba muy feliz pero algo andaba mal, porque tenia una sonrisa malvada, muy bien de seguro que Alice sabe, intentaré leer sus pensamientos.

Intento fallado.

Esto es perfecto, Bella se encargó de poner un escudo a todos para que no me entere de lo que está pasando, ok esto está mal.

A la hora de la salida salimos del salón tomados de la mano.

-Bella, te conozco, ¿qué estas planeando?

-Edward, sabes que ya estás perdonado ¿no?- Asentí mientras que ella tocaba el pico de mi camiseta.

-… pero me acordé como no me apoyaste hoy día en la mañana cuando esa asquerosa abej… digo Luciana se acercó, por eso tengo un castigo para ti.

¿UN CASTIGO? ¡¡No no no!! Esto es imposible, Bella nunca me ha castigado, ni siquiera se como son sus castigos, por favor, Dios, que no sea malo.

-Edward, mi vida.- Me dio un pequeñito beso en los labios, bien eso no fue suficiente para mi, me la acerque un poco más pero me rechazo, la mire confundido.

-Amor tu estas VETADO a tener mis besos por un tiempo.

-¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? ¡¡Por favor no!!- me arrodille ante ella, todo el mundo nos miraba, los chicos se quedaban embobados con Bella y las chicas se desmayaban al ver que era romántico, Bella, sin embargo, estaba sonriendo con malicia.

-Tranquilízate ¿quieres?

-¿Durante cuanto tiempo voy a estar sin tus hermosos labios?

-Hummm, haz méritos y yo te digo cuanto te falta para que termine tu castigo.

Suspiré, bien esto era malo, malísimo, que voy a hacer, los labios de Bella eran como una droga para mi, sin ellos me vuelvo loco, creo que voy a decirle a mi papá que me revise, muy bien, tengo que empezar a hacer un montón de meritos para que los labios de Bella estén mas cerca a los míos cuanto antes.

* * *

**Helloooooow!! **

**Pobre Edward, bueno chicas las del team Edward, hagamos fila porque si esta desesperado en besos yo le doy muchoos **

**Y que tal? Vetado significa prohibido. Y lo de los lemmons, a ver mis pequeñas morbosas, NO! en esta historia no va a ver lemmons, yo no soy de escribir esas cosas :S Se me ponen los pelos de punta. Pero si los leo, xD que? todas seguro lo han hecho... **

**Y hablando de cosas, les gusto el fic?? espero que si, que hara Bella, espero que algunas travesuritas :D pasado mañana subo el siguiente cap, vamos necesito reviews para que me den ideas :D Siii?? vamos no les cuesta nada! Si TU!! el que esta detras de este monitor!! dejame 1 REVIEW PORFAAAAAAA!! :D**

**Gracias :D**

**Frase del dia: "No hay como un buen misterio para mantenerte en vela toda la noche" Bella, Crepúsculo**

**Fanfic del dia: Super agentes**

**Link:**

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5115513 / 1 / Super_Agentes

**Todo junto.**

**Porque?? Bueno es porque cuando pongo todo junto se borra el link :S**

**Adios :)**


	4. Vetado de Besos

**4. Vetado de besos**

**Bella POV**

Dicen que cuando a un niño lo descubren cogiendo el plato de galletas que no debió coger solo hay una cosa que se puede hacer: ¡¡CASTIGO!!

Y pensarán en estos momentos que estoy siendo muy ruda con Edward pero pónganse en mi lugar, que harías su tu novio no te apoya cuando estas apunto de saltarle a la chica que te lo quiere quitar. Y en efectivo yo se que nadie me puede quitar a Edward pero pensar que hay una chica que se muere por el, me esta comiendo por dentro, si se que a casi de todas las chicas del colegio, que digo, casi no, todas las del colegio se mueren por Edward pero hasta allí, no cruzan la línea en cambio esa Luciana o como yo le digo abeja, es de las que creen que todo el mundo esta bajo sus pies es por eso que cuando estaba aburrida en clase de matemática hice esto:

**A** de asquerosa

**B **de basura

**E** de estúpida

**J** de jodida

**A **de analfabeta

Lo siento, tenia que desquitarme con algo pequeño, asi que le voy a enseñar a Edward a que nunca debe estar en mi contra, por eso le hice un pequeño juego, no va a obtener besos míos hasta un tiempo, lo se, muy difícil, pero era eso, o comerme a Luciana, creo que lo más conveniente era lo primero, no hay que esperar decir que mi hermanita Rosalie quería lo segundo pero eso haría poner en riesgo a la familia.

Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos tomándome de la mano de regreso a casa. No me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado.

-Amor, que te parece si vamos un rato al prado a caminar…

- Edward no nací ayer** (N/a: me encanta esa broma privada)** se que vamos a llegar ha hacer si nos quedamos solos asi que mejor vamos un rato a estar en familia, mira que Nessie está dando la vuelta al mundo con Jake asi que mejor, quiero pasar un tiempo entre hermanos ¿está bien?

-Vale, pero cuando terminé este estúpido castigo me lo debes.

Estábamos subiendo las escaleras de las entradas cuando me cogió del brazo y me arrinconó contra la pared, se empezaba a acercar y más y más…

-Edward deja a mi hermana en paz a menos que quieras probar mi puño en tu boca en vez de sus labios.

¡Ufff! Gracias Emmet

-Y no me vengas a gruñir, es más a mi me divierte esto tanto como a los demás, ¿no es cierto chicos?

Detrás de Emmet se encontraba Rosalie tomando su mano y tratando de esconder la sonrisa en el hombro de Emmet, los que no eran muy discretos eran Carlisle, Esme, Jasper y Alice, que ya estaban tirados en el suelo riéndose.

¡Alice! Claro como no se me había ocurrido antes, necesito su ayuda pero primero le tengo que preguntar…

-Oye Alice tu crees que…

-¡Por supuesto que si Bella!

-¿Ya lo viste todo?

-¡Sipi!

-Bueno entonces, imagina otra cosa porque acá hay alguien QUE TODAVIA NO ME SUELTA que puede leer los pensamientos.

Edward se dio cuenta que todavía tenia mis muñecas en sus manos, las soltó e intento leer la mente de Alice, pero demasiado tarde ya puse mi escudo para ella.

-Por lo que creo que está pasando no me resulta muy bonito que digamos.- Dijo Edward muy resignado de no poder leerle la mente a Alice.

-¡Bueno que estamos esperando vámonos ya! Rose & Bella, vamos en mi porsche.

-¿Se puede saber a donde se van ustedes tres?- Dijeron Em, Jazz y Ed al unísono.**(N/a: Que lindo todos con apodos!! muy bien ya no las distraigo, sigan leyendo xD)** .

-No, pero ya saben, ir de compras y también deslumbrar a muchos humanos, algo de lo normal, ya saben.- Dijo Alice.

-No, eso no es normal Alice, ya que Bella odia las compras, esto no me suena nada bien.- Menciono Edward

-No me importa como te suene bien o mal querido hermanito pero ya saben la moda viene y va y la ropa de Bella que tiene ahorita es muy anticuada así que…

-¿la ropa de Bella? Te refieres a los 20 conjuntos que le compraste, no se… AYER.

-Como ya te dije hermanito, la moda viene y va, y Bella necesita urgente un cambio de ropa.

-Como quieras.

-Exacto "Eddie"

-Que no me llames Eddie.

-Bien que te gusta que te llamen asi, bueno Bella te llama asi en las noches, pero que lastima que no vas a poder escucharla gritar tu nombre por un buen tiempo.

Edward se quedó en shock, mis hermanos estaban conteniéndose de no reírse. De pronto una idea cruzo por su cabeza porque mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Estas muy equivocada hermanita, mi ángel me ha castigado pero de besos, no dijo nada de hacer el amor…

-Igual Edward, nosotros muy bien sabemos que no eres de esos chicos que no besan mientras hacen esas cosas.- Intervine yo,

-Pero amor…- hizo un puchero, se veía tan lindo. **(N/a: Awww! imaginense a ese lindo "Eddie" xD)**

-No, ya te dije, y nos vemos después Edward, volveremos en la noche.

-Bien.- Dijo con el ceño fruncido

En el camino, le contamos a Rose todo lo que había planeado, le iba a hacer una jugarreta a mi pequeño Eddie, pero para que entiendan después les explico el plan a ustedes

Llegamos a Port ángeles, empezamos a hacer las compras de siempre, teníamos 20 bolsas cada una, las dejamos en el auto de Alice y fuimos a la última tienda que nos quedaba…

Victoria's Secret

Habían hombres y mujeres, buscando lencería, un hombre de cabello negro y corto se nos acercó, tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, sus ojos verdes reflejaban lujuria, esto no parecía nada bueno ya que nos miraba como si fuéramos alimento, cuando el debería ser nuestra comida.

-Buenas noches, señoritas, bienvenidas a Victoria's secret, seré su ayudante, me llamó Luis.

-Hola me llamó Alice Cullen y ella es Rosalie Hale, venimos aquí seguido asi que no necesitamos ayuda.

-Está bien, pero al parecer tu debes ser nueva, si quieres te ayudo a buscar ropa y probártela digo por si no sabes como ponértela, yo encantado te lo pongo, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Bella, y no, no necesito su ayuda, prefiero que una mujer me ayude, no un morboso como tu, y si piensas que te voy a hacer caso estas muy equivocado. Asi que aléjate de mí y de mis hermanas o llamaré a mis hermanos y mi novio para que vengan a partirte la cara.

Y salió huyendo como alma que se lo lleva el diablo de nuestras vistas.

-Wow Bella, creo que en juntarte con Rose está haciendo efecto.- Dijo alice, con una O formada en susu labios.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti hermanita, yo le iba a decir lo mismo.- Dijo rose, fingiendo que se le caia una lágrima del ojo.

-Bueno, bueno, no perdamos el tiempo y empecemos a comprar.

-Y creo que juntarte también con Alice esta surgiendo efecto contigo.

2 horas y 10 bolsas cada una más tarde, salimos de la tienda.

-Bueno chicas yo me voy a mi cabaña a guardar todo y empezar con mi plan, díganle a Edward lo que tienen que decirle.

-Ok, nos vemos

**Edward POV**

6 horas más tarde, escuché el porsche de Alice acercarse, salí corriendo a la entrada, para ver que solo Rose y Alice salían del auto.

-¿Y Bella?

-Ella fue a dejar las 30 bolsas a la cabaña.- Me dijo Alice, un minuto ¿30 BOLSAS?

-¿30 bolsas?, ¿por que no me dijeron nada?

-Se nos olvido, anda si quieres ve a ayudarla.

Salí corriendo hacia la cabaña, llegué en medio segundo, entre y estaba vacía.

-¿Bella?

-Aquí estoy amor, ven ayúdame por favor.

Me dirigí al armario para encontrarme con mi peor pesadilla, tantos deseos de verla asi y ahora ni podía tomarla,

* * *

**Hallo!! Losee!! esta muy corto! :( pero si voy a intentar de mejorarlo!! Ja mis queridas lectoras y lectores, les dije que mañana lo subiria pero por los reviews que me dejaron lo subi hoy!! Sii!! Yaay! **

**xD **_"Parala de estupideces Claudia"_ **Upss! mi conciencia! **

**Asi que mientras mas reviews tenga mas rapido me inspiro!! Les explico a todas que este fanfic solo tiene 10 capitulos :( lose, porque corto? pues porque como es mi primer fanfic lo voy a hacer corto, y hablando de fanfics cortos estoy leyendo uno llamado pequeñas elecciones de la vida y va en el cap. 61 :O digan yo a kienes les gusta los fanfics largos!! YOOO!! pero sip! saben pork acabo el fanfic pues porque voy a hacer otro! sip, no se van a olvidar de mi ni de chiste, asi que preparense para el nuevo fanfic. "¿Más que amigos?" ;D en el 5 cap de este fanfic les explico de que se trata. **

**Bueno, les gusto??, este fanfic va dedicado especialmente a: lisbet777 por decirme k suba el fic, que suba el fic Y QUE SUBA EL FIC!! xD**

**y a Dulce y Fuerte, ****xDD Se lo merecen. **

**les explico porque no pongo lemmons, seria raro escribir esas cosas, o bueno para mi, como estan teniendo relaciones.. :S (escalofríos) pero leerlas no me importa! xDD**

**El siguiente cap?: Mmmm. lo voy a subir el sabado. Asi k esperen!!**

**Fanfic del dia: **

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5203487 / 1 / Comienza_la_guerra

**Todo junto ;D**

**Se trata de Tanya v.s. Bella vampiros!! terminado. :D Muy bonito!**


	5. Cuando la paciencia se acaba

**Cuando la paciencia se acaba**

**Edward POV:**

Y ahí, en medio del gran armario que teníamos, se encontraba la mujer más hermosa, increíble, inteligente y sexy, mis ojos no aguantaban en recorrer su cuerpo. Bella traía un traje provocativo, que consistía en una minifalda de cuero negra, con una blusa escotada color negro también de cuero y unas orejitas de gatita, sin olvidar las botas de tacón alto de cuero, si, definitivamente esto era un castigo.

Sin darme cuenta, a velocidad vampírica, Bella se puso delante de mí, nuestras narices se rozaban, se puso al costado de mi oído y ronroneo:

-¿Por qué tan calladito Edward?

-Eeeh, bueno… yo…-no pude continuar con mi tartamudeo porque ella puso se dedo índice entre mis labios para que me callara.

-Ah, ya se, no te gusta mi disfraz, compré esto y otros, porque pensé que te gustaría pero ya sabia que tu no eras asi, pero solo fue por intentarlo, asi que me lo quitaré.

-No Bella, Dios, claro que me gusta y mucho, pero tu y tu estúpido castigo no me dejan hacer nada y encima esto es nuevo para mi, nunca pensé en verte asi, bueno nunca pensé que te vestirías asi.

-Correcto amor, tu no puedes hacer nada, en cambio yo si.

¿Acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo? Porque soy tan débil…

-¿Qu-ue?

-Es tiempo de tomar algo de tu propia medicina Edward.

Y sin nada y más que decir, de un empujón Bella me tiró a la cama, y sorpresivamente esta no se rompió, se subió ella también y empezó a gatear hacia mi, ¡Dios! Se veía tan sexy con ese traje, ¡Concéntrate Edward! Si la tocas, dentro de mucho no volverás a sentir sus labios, sino la tocas vas a ser el hombre vampiro más estúpido de la galaxia.

-Eddie…-Bella susurro muy dulce y sensualmente en mi oído.

Se puso a horcajadas de mi y empezó a desabrochar mi camisa, mientras tanto sus labios se posaron en mi cuelo y empezó a besarlo, lamerlo y morderlo. Se acerco a mi mandíbula, se acercaba más y más a mi boca…

Y terminó allí.

Bella se fue en un segundo de mi lado, y ya se había puesto su pijama, que la verdad no se para que se pone si no dormimos, un momento, ¿qué acababa de pasar? Estábamos a punto de…

-hola amor.

-¿amor?

-Te pasa algo, te noto rarito.

-Si, pensé que tu y yo…

-No amor, recuerda el castigo.

¡¡No!! El castigo. Esto era una venganza, una muy fea venganza. Bella, mi dulce Bella, la que pensé que era inocente, ya veo que juntarse con Alice y Rosalie no surgió el efecto que quería que tenga, yo quería que fuera mas sexy de lo que es, pero no hacerme sufrir.

-Amor, sabes algo, creo que necesitas una ducha y muy fría.

Y tenia mucha razón, necesitaba una ducha inmediata, asi que apenas lo dijo, me fui hacia nuestro baño y me duche, mi problema no pasaba asi que me quede 1 hora ahí encerrado. Después que salí era medianoche, Bella estaba viendo "Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios" me eche a la cama y me quedé contemplándola, mañana tendríamos clase, y tendría que soportar la ultima hora con la antipática de Luciana. Bella y yo la pasamos hablando toda la noche, en muchos momentos intenté tentarla pero ni siquiera logre que se estremeciera.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella y yo estábamos alistándonos para ir al instituto, esta vez decidimos ir en el porsche de Alice, ya que Alice lo había lavado y quería demostrarles a todo el instituto que tenia ese auto, nos subimos Alice, Jasper, Bella y yo al porsche y Rose y Emmet se fueron en el descapotable rojo de Rosalie.

Llegando a la escuela Alice decidió hacer la mejor entrada triunfal al estilo Cullen, a la hora de estacionarse hizo que las llantas rechinaran y los que no se habían dado cuenta del hermoso porsche amarillo voltearon rápidamente, primero salieron las chicas, y por supuesto recibieron demasiados chiflidos, por eso Jasper y yo nos levantamos rápidamente y Jasper tomo a Alice de la cintura y yo a Bella de la mano. Pero Jasper me tomo con la guardia baja, ya que empezó a besar de una manera ferviente a Alice, haciendo que la lujuria se expandiera por todo el estacionamiento, la única que al parecer controlaba todo era Bella, ya que estaba caminando a paso humano hacia la entrada del instituto, la curiosidad me mato y de reojo pude ver que todas las parejas del estacionamiento también se besaban pasionalmente como Alice y Jasper lo hacían, hasta el profesor Lorench y la enfermera se besaban de una manera demasiado asquerosa, siempre supe que ellos dos acabarían juntos o que tenían un amor secreto. Yo estaba que sudaba frio, no aguantaba más, acorrale a Bella en la puerta, la miré a los ojos, luego a sus labios que se entreabrieron indicándome que deseaba esto tanto como yo, me acercaba más y más nuestras narices se rozaban y cuando ya sentía su aliento contra mi boca…

¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Timbre de inicio de la primera clase, Bella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de pasarnos y emitió un "ufff, demasiado cerca" en un susurro que un humano no escucharía.

Entramos a la clase de historia, Evan levanto un poco la vista, me vio pero después sus ojos se posaron en Bella y se les iluminaron, ese chico era de lo peor, no porque tuviera el pelo rizado color negro, ni que sus ojos celestes siempre se le iluminen cuando ve a MI Bella, ni que mida 1,70 de altura, es solo que en el modo que ve y piensa en Bella es una forma demasiado lujuriosa para mi gusto y si no fuera por Carlisle ahorita mismo ya hubiera matado a Evan.

-Chicos, tomen asiento.- Dijo la profesora Jaso.- Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna, es un año menor que ustedes pero sus conocimientos la han adelantado un año en el instituto, Por favor pase señorita Cullen.

¿Cullen? De inmediato, todos voltearon a vernos a mí y a Bella con cara de sorpresa, nosotros también estábamos sorprendidos, no teníamos ni idea que alguien vendría a la escuela.

Al instante, una chica con el pelo rizado, piel blanca y suave, de ojos color miel, entro saltando, todos los hombres empezaron a verla de arriba para abajo, las mujeres la miraban con envidia, al parecer todos ya sabían que estábamos familiarizados.

-Muy buenos días Reneesme, por favor tu asiento es al costado de la señorita Larco, al fondo del salón, ¿Desearía decir algunas palabras a sus compañeros?

-Me llamo Reneesme Cullen, soy hermana de Edward, Emmet y Alice Cullen, espero que podamos llevarnos bien este año.

Reneesme sonrío de una manera que algún hombre se le pararía el corazón, todos los hombres suspiraron.

Rápidamente a velocidad vampira dije:

_-Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan, se puede saber ¿qué haces aquí?_

_-Hola papá, si estoy muy bien, ¿qué tal tu? Sabes debería hacer que la tía Alice te de lecciones de darle la bienvenida a tu hija._

_-Puedes centrarte en el tema por favor…_

_-Está bien, quise darles una sorpresa, Jacob vino conmigo pero ahorita está en geografía, seguramente que con Jasper y Alice._

_-Ah, bueno pero la próxima vez que hagas algo imprudente avísanos por favor._

_-Ok_

**Reneesme POV**

Hay, que alegría que todos los Cullen estemos cerca de nuevo, mi Jake y yo al fin estamos más cerca de la familia, como los extrañaba, las locuras de Alice, las bromas de Emmet, la tranquilidad de Jasper, la seriedad de Rosalie, la carisma de mis abuelos y sobretodo el amor que trasmitían mis padres.

Terminó la clase de historia, ahora me tocaba ingles con mi Jake, entre a la clase y lo que vi me dejo sin alma.

Mi Jake estaba sentado al costado de una asquerosa pulga, pelo lacio y rubio, su ropa no decía nada mas que "zorra" por todas partes, una minifalda que más bien parecía cinturón, y un top rosado que lo único que le llagaba a cubrir eran sus bubis.

-Hay, ven acá, me llamó Luciana, no seas tímido, a lo mejor la timidez se te puede quitar un poco con…

Mi pobre Jake tenía la cara de asco y súplica. Asi que haría algo que siempre lo ayudaría.

-¡¡MI AMOR!! No sabía que ya habías llegado.

-¿mi amor?-Pregunta la tal "Luciana"

-Si, es MI novio.

-Aaaa, _no por mucho._- Susurro.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Qué? No he dicho nada.

-Bueno, si no te molesta estas en mi sitio.

-No para nada. Hola me llamó Luciana tu debes ser la nueva.

-Si, me llamó Reneesme Cullen, mucho gusto.- Una palabra, hipócrita; más hipócrita no podía ser.

-¿Cullen? Eres hermana de mi… digo Edward.

-Sip

-Aah, y de casualidad ¿te cae su novia Bella?

-Bella es un amor, llevan tanto tiempo juntoa que dudo que alguien insignificante los llegué a separar.

-Aaaah, Reneesme, ¿puedo decirte Nessie? Es que queda divino. ¿Te quieres sentar hoy conmigo? Apuesto a que seremos grandes amigas.

-Lo siento, otro día, hoy estaré con mis hermanos pero si quieres mañana.

-Mmmm, está bien.

Esta tipa, no me caía nada bien, apuesto que ella no se llevaba bien con mi mamá, quiero decir, Bella. Tendría que ponerme al tanto.

Mientras tanto las otras clases pasaron demasiado rápido, ya era la hora del almuerzo, asi que tomé a mi Jake de la mano y nos dirigimos en silencio hacia la cafetería para encontrarnos con nuestra familia.

**Bella POV**

Después de la vengancita que tuve con Edward ayer por la noche creo que ya era tiempo de perdonarlo, como extrañaba la calidez y suavidad de sus besos, simplemente no aguantaba más, asi que a la hora del almuerzo le daría la sorpresita.

Me había tocado solo una hora con la asquerosa de la abeja, que por desgracia le empezó a mandar papelitos, y empezó a mirarlo a cada rato, lo único que no soportaba era que también me insultará, pero la verdad nadie en el salón la apoyaba, sus únicas amigas eran Mariana, Luisa y Ana María, las mas zorras del instituto, y ella era la abeja reina y las demás sus obreras.

Terminó la clase, tomé a Edward de la mano antes de que Luciana le dijera algo indebido, la hijita de papi se quedo pisoteando el piso mientras yo miraba de reojo como Edward suspiraba de alivio.

Llegando a la cafetería nos sentamos en la misma mesa, y para sorpresa de Emmet y Rosalie vieron a Reneesme y a Jake, nosotros ya lo sabíamos pero ellos no.

-¡¡ENANA!!- Gritó Emmet, mientras abrazaba a Reneesme con sus famosos abrazos de oso. Todos en la cafetería los miraban sorprendidos

-Emmet… no...Pu-e...do respi…rar.- Dijo Reneesme entrecortadamente.

-Upss, lo siento.- Y con eso la soltó.

-Bueno Bella, Rose, Nessie y yo iremos por la comida que no comeremos.-Dijo Alice sonrientemente saltando.

-Alice, yo si tengo que comer, si te olvidas.

-¡Aish! Esta bien, escoge lo que quieres pero Bella, Rose y yo escogeremos algo que no valga la pena.

Y una vez en la fila de comida, comenzamos a charlar.

-Hay Alice, deja a Nessie en paz.-Dijo Rose.

-Oh oh.-dijo Alice con la mirada perdida.

-¿Alice?- Pregunté

-Edward, maldita…

-¿Qué?

Rápidamente, volteamos las cuatro al mismo tiempo en dirección hacia nuestra mesa, y lo que vi me partía en pedazos, Luciana tenía la cara de Edward entre sus manos y sus labios estaban unidos.

Corrimos como humanos hacia allí, Alice y Emmet sostenían a Rosalie que estaba apunto de lanzarse sobre Luciana. Jasper y Jake a Reneesme, y yo parada en medio de los dos, Edward intentaba zafarse de Luciana en cuanto me vio.

Una vez terminado el beso, se levantó y me dijo:

-Amor, esto no es lo que parece.

-Eddie, ¿por qué dices eso? Si tú no parabas de besarme.

-¡¡CALLATE MALDITA ABEJA!!- Gritaron Rosalie y Reneesme, entonces todo pasó muy rápido, Rosalie se zafó de los brazos de Emmet y Alice, saltó en la mesa y le tiró un puñetazo en la quijada a Luciana, que cayó al suelo inconscientemente y le sangraba la boca. Todos los Cullen presentes dejaron de respirar en ese momento, Alice y Jasper salieron hacia la puerta de la cafetería, pero se quedaron viendo la discusión por las ventanas, Emmet cogió a Rosalie otra vez, Reneesme estaba tranquila, Jake estaba paralizado, yo aguantaba la respiración y mi Edward, mi esposo me miraba con ojos de tristeza.

Rápidamente, mi mente sacó una conclusión, Edward no besaba a Luciana, Luciana lo forzaba a besarse, Edward me ama, yo lo amo, somos almas gemelas y una mugrosa chica no acabaría nuestra relación, una única solución, pero necesitaría a todos los Cullen…

-amor…

-Edward, ¡¡TERMINAMOS!!

Y en eso toda la cafetería quedó en silencio, Alice me miraba sonriente, Jasper, Rose, Emmet, Nessie y Jake me miraban confundidos, Evan me miraba sonriente, y Edward, mi ángel, me miraba triste, como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de el, calló de rodillas, y empezó a sollozar, mientras tanto yo tenía la cabeza en otra cosa.

_-Edward ven hacia acá._-Dijo Alice, pero Edward ni se movió.

Rápidamente desactive mi escudo.

"Edward anda donde Alice, tiene algo importante que decirte"

Y sin nada más y nada menos, Edward se levantó y se fue, no sin antes decirme te amo, y confundido se fue donde Alice.

Un plan, eso era lo que necesitaba.

* * *

**Lose!! necesito una patada ya!! pero escuchen tengo una muy buena excusa, les dije que lo subiría el sábado, pero el viernes la profesora de historia dejo algo de roma una presentación, y con una amiga nos quedamos investigando has las 10:00 p.m. y el sábado era cumpleaños de mi tío y el domingo me castigaron por mi exámen de matemática, y hubo demasiada tarea está semana y no podía terminar el fic :( pero ni crean que se va a quedar aqui, el sabado o mañana lo subo, es que necesito muchaaaa inspiración!!**

**Bueno, ¿les gustó? quien quiere matar a Luciana marque uno, quien tiene varias opciones de como hacerla sufrir marque 5 y diga las opciones!! :D**

**xDD Algun review?? Alguien se esperaba a Nessie?? xD Noo, hahahaha!! **

**Y el prox cap, Huy ya veran...**

**A bueno prometí que explicaría de mi segundo fanfic que empezare cuand esto se termine.**

**¿Más que amigos?**

**Ya pasaron 10 años desde que Edward dejó a Bella, y los Cullen se van a una nueva, y ¿qué sorpresas habran? Bella fue transformada en vampiro, es distinta, popular y confiada, tiene nuevos amigos y es la más linda de todo el instituto, Edward quiere volver con ella pero ella solo lo quiere como un amigo!! Edward se decide a volver a conquistarla, lo que ocasiona: Celos, amor, relaciones, problemas, y mucha diversión!! **

**Proximamente en **

**Saludos :D **


	6. Me rompe el corazón

**Me rompe el corazón**

**EPOV:**

Wow, después de la "nochecita" de ayer, no creo que nunca más vuelva a desobedecer a mi ángel, este no es un día cualquiera, hoy venía mi pequeña Reneesme, aunque con el chucho de Jacob, bueno, en fin y al cabo si ella es feliz, yo también lo soy. Mis padres no tuvieron problemas cuando les dije que me enamore de Bella, se notaba demasiado que me enamore, ya que era una persona diferente, pero ellos no discutieron cuando mi novia era una "humana" , ahora no creo que yo debería molestarme con que mi hija salga con un "hombre lobo", bueno, pero si debería molestarme con que su novio haya estado enamorado de mi esposa y ahora… _¿vas a dejar que tu hija sea feliz alguna vez?, _Maldita conciencia, _Te escuché,_ que bueno. Si, definitivamente, mi familia no era normal.

Bella y yo caminábamos tomados de la mano, era bueno tener su cálida mano entrelazada con la mía, estábamos todos los Cullen caminando hacia la cafetería, nos sentamos en la mesa donde siempre habituábamos a estar y por la puerta paso una pareja de jóvenes, nosotros ya los conocíamos pero Emmet y Rose no sabían que estaban ellos aquí. Mi hija nessie y su novio Jake estaban hablando y se sonreían, si, definitivamente ellos se trasmitían demasiado amor, Jacob tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Reneesme y caminaban hacia nuestra mesa.

-¡¡ENANA!!- Gritó Emmet y empezó a abrazar a mi hija con un abrazo demasiado fuerte.

-Emmet… no...Pu-e...do respi…rar.- Dijo Reneesme faltándole el aire

-Upss, lo siento.- Y con eso la soltó.

-Bueno Bella, Rose, Nessie y yo iremos por la comida que no comeremos.-Dijo Alice dando palmas y saltando.

-Alice, yo si tengo que comer, si te olvidas.- Comentó mi hija con una ceja levantada.

-¡Aish! Está bien, escoge lo que quieres pero Bella, Rose y yo escogeremos algo que no valga la pena.

-Hay mujeres…- Dijimos Jazz, Jake, Emmet y yo al unisonó y empezamos a reírnos.

- Wow, nessie si que ha crecido, esa niña cuando no.- Dijo Emmet secando una lagrima falsa.

-Y hablando de mujeres, conocen a una tal Luciana.-Comentó Jacob.

-¡Ajjj! No menciones eso, es un insulto en la comida.- Dijo Jasper.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas chucho?

-Mira, si me vas a decir chucho yo te diré chupasangre, entendido "Eddie", y solo lo pregunto porque esa me atacó hoy día en clase.

-Hay, ya sabía que no se quedaba atrás esa abeja.-Dijo Emmet.

-Bueno, nessie casi le saca los pelos.

-Y hablando de la abeja…

-Hey Eddie.- Apareció Anim **(N/a: para los que no se acuerdan, Anim es el apellido de la abej... digo Luciana! upss!)** a sentarse a mi costado y recostarse en mi brazo.

-Luciana aléjate de mi, que no entiendes las indirectas, yo estoy con Bella.

-Ya lo se, pero terminan y ya, y estaremos los dos juntitos.

Mire a mis hermanos y a mi yerno, que me miraron incrédulos.

-¿Disculpa?

- Edward, no te hagas, yo se que te gusto, pero estas con Isabella para pasar el tiempo, solo déjala no es nada en comparación a mi.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso de Bella ¿Entendiste?

-En serio abeja, déjalo, se que muchas rubias son huecas y tu te incluyes en ellas, asi que por favor que tu diminuto cerebro de maní entienda que a Edward no le gustas.- Dijo Emmet, satisfecho con lo que dijo.

Yo también le diría lo mismo, pero yo siempre seria un caballero y nunca le hablaría a una mujer asi, en toda mi eternidad.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? Eddie, mira, me ha insultado, haz algo.- Me ordenó Luciana.

-Luciana, no me gustas, ahora lárgate que viene mi novia, a la cual amo con toda mi alma, asi que vete por favor.

-Edward tu no eres asi, te conozco bien, vas a ver…

-No, Luciana tú no me conoces y deja de tus ton…

Y en ese momento Luciana me beso, sus labios resecos y babosos se presionaron con los míos bruscamente, no me hubiera costado nada empujarla y tirarla a siete paredes de la cafetería pero no podía exponerme a mi y a mi familia de lo que somos.

De reojo vi a mi ángel viéndome confusa, la tristeza me invadió, empuje a Luciana porque le faltaba el aire, me levanté y me acerque donde Bella estaba, toda la cafetería veía lo que pasaba.

-Amor, esto no es lo que parece.-Dije totalmente sincero

-Eddie, ¿por qué dices eso? Si tú no parabas de besarme.-Dijo la asquerosa de Luciana

-¡¡CALLATE MALDITA ABEJA!!- Gritaron Rosalie y Reneesme, entonces, Rose tiró de los brazos de Emmet que la sostenía y de un salto de la mesa con su puño golpeo en la quijada a Luciana, que rápidamente cayó al suelo inconsciente y le empezó a sangrar la boca, dejé de respirar en ese momento y creó que los demás también, Jasper se fue junto a Alice antes de que se descontrolara, pero eso no me importaba, yo solo veía a mi Bella con los ojos más tristes, la perdería, lo sabia…

Después Bella pareció quedarse ausente, pensando, entonces quise romper el hielo.

-amor…-Dije suavemente para poder explicarle

-Edward, ¡¡TERMINAMOS!!- No…no… ¡NO! Esto no es posible, mi ángel, mi Bella, el amor de mi vida, ya no me ama y todo por mi culpa, la hice sufrir, esto no es posible, ¿Existe alguien más estúpido que yo? No. Caí de rodillas y empecé a sollozar, eso me destrozaba el alma, sabia que no vivía, no podía estar lejos de ella, y si ella ya no me quiere entonces no sirvo en este maldito mundo por el resto de la eternidad. Todos los presentes estaban en silencio, Alice miraba a Bella sonriente, feliz de haber terminado conmigo porque simplemente no la merezco, Jasper, Rose, Emmet, mi hija y Jake estaban confundidos, Evan miraba a Bella sonriente, como si se hubiera ganado la lotería y Bella, mi ángel, miraba al espacio, otra vez estaba ausente, razón que desconozco.

_-Edward ven hacia acá._-Dijo Alice, no le hice caso, no quería moverme.

Entonces escuche los pensamientos de la persona que mas amo.

"Edward anda donde Alice, tiene algo importante que decirte"

Y como si me hubieran puesto un control remoto, me levanté y me fui donde Alice.

-_Te amo_.-Le susurre a Bella

¿Qué estaba pasando?

**AlicePOV**

Bella es un genio, Bella es un genio.

**EmmetPOV**

¿Qué acaba de pasar? Un momento es que soy muy lento procesando estas cosas…

**RosePOV**

¡Por fin! Ya hace tiempo quería pegarle, y hacerla sufrir. Muahahaha.

**JasperPOV**

¡¡Aaaaaaaaaah!! Muchas emociones, muchas emociones.

**ReneesmePOV**

No huelo, no huelo, y no quiero que mis papis se divorcien. Buaaa!! :(

**JacobPOV**

Tengo hambre, ah bueno, esperare, pobre Edward.

* * *

**Hellooooooooooow!! jaja, este... emm, como les explico!! _"Emmet ayudame!!" _No, emmet no es bueno creando excusas asi que:**

**_"ALICE, ayuda!!"_ SI ELLA SI!**

**A: ¿Qué pasa Claudia?**

**C: Ayudame a explicarles a nuestras twilightfans!! que porque no subi este cap en el sabado!!**

**A:Aaaah! facil, chicas denle una patada virtual a claudia por no subirlo!!**

**C: Nooooooooooo!! :S no me estas ayudandoo.. ¬¬**

**A: Losee!! asi que inventate TU la excusa!**

**Fin de la conversación**

**Muy bien, bueno, el sabado no lo subi porque, esta bien dire la verdad!! me dormi :D jiji... este, y en la noche empece a leer fanfics y bueno, me distraje.. jaja divertido no?**

**Alice: Este, NO, NO ES DIVERTIDO CLAUDIA!!**

**Que no te habias ido!!??**

**A: A verdad, chau!**

**Bueno, entonces ya lo subi, tengo un triste noticia, estas dos semanas tengo examenes :S y creo que no voe a poder subirlo, a ver les explico:**

**El miercoles tengo: Mate y civica :s  
****El jueves tengo: zoologia y religion  
****El prox Lunes tengo: Historia e ingles  
****El prox martes: Toe, pero eso es muy facil.. toe significa = tarados obsesionados con el estudio hahaha!! xD  
****Prox miercoles: comunicación  
****y el prox viernes: geo.**

**asi que no subire seguido, pero lo intentaré !! lo prometo, pero ya no dire que dias los subo, porque no termino subiendolos y me van a matar :S xDD  
****Bueno, entonces... les gusto?? Dejen reviews sii? ojo que yo no soy de esas chicas que "si no ponen al menos 1000 reviews no subo el prox cap." que antipaticas no?? con chantage... xD quien quiere darle una cachetadota a luciana diga YOO!! quien quiere saber el plan de Bella diga YOO!! hahaha! =P**

**Saludoos :D**


	7. El plan

**El plan**

**AlicePOV**

-Edward, ¡¡TERMINAMOS!!-Dijo Bella, primero pensé en ¿qué? Vi a los demás tenían la expresiones distintas a las que yo tengo, primero Rose que estaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ¿qué le pasaba?, ¡hay no!, ella estaba en otra cosa, su mirada iba dirigida hacia Luciana que yacía en el piso, después Jacob, ¡¡a este chico le ruge el estomago!! Y mira en la situación que estamos y segurito solo piensa en tragar, después mi Jasper, que tenía una cara chistosísima, parecía perturbado, felizmente estábamos afuera asi no pasaba nada malo, después Nessie que tenía los ojos cerrados y susurraba "no huelas nessie, no huelas…", bueno eso fue rarito, después Emmet, casi me caigo de la silla cuando vi su expresión, el pobre grandulón estaba confundido, y no sabia que pasaba, ¡jajá! Que divertido, pero después vi a Bella que estaba pensando en algo y tenía la mirada hacia al vacío, y mi pobre hermanito Edward, estaba destrozado, parecía que alguien hubiera muerto porque estaba en el suelo sollozando, ¿qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy?

De repente una visión se vino a mi mente, mire al vacío para concentrarme más en ella, estaba Edward en una mesa sentado esperando a alguien, estábamos Bella y yo en el baño de chicas pensando y riéndonos, estaba Emmet más confundido aún, estaba Rosalie riendo con nosotras, estaba Reneesme en la sala dándole besitos a Jacob, estaban Esme y Jasper explicándole lo sucedido, y por ultimo Edward otra vez, estaba triste pero de pronto sonrío, esa sonrisa torcida que solo Bella puede lograr ponerle en su rostro.

-Amor, ¿qué ves? – Me dijo Jasper, reaccioné y me levanté en seguida.

- Jazz, Bella es un genio.

-Marie Alice Cullen, me estas asustando.-Dijo con confusión en su rostro.

Lo ignoré, primero tenía que solucionar algunas cosas, Bella es un genio, Bella es un genio.

_-Edward, ven hacia acá_.- susurré, pero el tarado de mi hermano no me hace caso. ¿Quién se cree? Nadie ignora a Marie Alice Brandon Cullen. Gruñí.

De pronto algo paso, Edward se levanto y se fue directamente hacia mi, le susurro algo a Bella y vino con la expresión que durante estos años habíamos olvidado, la cara amargada que tenía antes de conocer a Bella.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?- Me dijo en un tono que no me gustó para nada.

-Linda forma de tratarme hermanito.

-No estoy de buenas, habla.

-Edward por favor escúchame.- Lo cogí de los hombros y empecé a sacudirlo.

Entonces cayó en mis brazos, me abrazó y empezó a sollozar de nuevo.

-Ali, soy un estúpido, la perdí para siempre, sabes que, te amo, dile a todos los demás que los amo también han sido la mejor familia en este mundo pero ya no necesito nada en esta vida, me voy donde los Vultu…

-NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR O HACER ESO.- Le tiré una cachetada, que hizo girar su rostro.- Edward, tenemos que irnos a casa, te lo explicaré todo cuando volvamos pero en serio, Edward, las cosas se pondrán bien en unos instantes. Jazz llévatelo en su volvo, que no se escapé de tu vista, yo me llevaré a Bella, hablaremos y después nos encontramos en casa. ¿Ok?

-Está bien, nos vemos cielo.

Rápidamente, fui hacia donde estaban todos en la cafetería, ya había sonado el timbre para entrar a clases pero todos los de mi familia seguían en la mesa, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, de nuevo.

-Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, acompañarme un momentito al baño.

-Los vampiros no van al baño Ali.- Dijo Emmet en tono burlón pero nadie estaba para bromas ahorita, simplemente de la forma más madura posible le respondí, le saque la lengua.

Una vez en el baño, Bella seguía pensando, asi que le dije:

-Vas a escucharme ¿o no?

-Ya lo viste todo seguro.

-Huy, si que lo vi. Bella, primero pensé que eras una estúpida, después de mi visión solo tengo una cosa que hacer.- Fui donde estaba ella y la abrazé.- Te amo mucho hermanita.

-Entonces, el plan que todavía nose de que es, ¿está bien?

-¿Está bien? Está mucho mejor que eso, esta increíble, no puedo creerlo, Isabella, eres muy inteligente y malvada, al fin vamos a poder darle a esa Luciana lo que se merece, Muahahaha.

-Me lo vas a explicar ¿o no?

-Está bien, el plan es…

**EsmePOV**

Estaba limpiando el segundo piso de la casa, esta vez quise comportarme como una ama de casa normal, limpiando a velocidad humana, y lo único que he encontrado hasta ahora de esta experiencia es que es muy aburrido. Mi esposo estaba en el hospital, hasta ahora ha tenido una mujer histérica embarazada que dio a luz, y el esposo de la mujer desmayado. Pobrecito mi esposito, cuando me cuenta de las operaciones que tiene, siempre pienso que es una lástima que los vampiros no puedan tener hijos, pero eso no importa mucho porque tengo seis hijos que me aman y los amo, una nieta maravillosa y hermosa y su novio que también la ama, si, mi vida no puede ser mas que perfecta.

Me encontraba en el cuarto de mi pequeña Ali y mi Jazz, arreglando la ropa que tenia sobre su cama, mi hija tenia un gran estilo de la moda, pero tampoco debía comprarse todo lo que encontraba. Estaba viendo faldas, vaqueros, polos, blusas y me he dado cuenta de una cosa, de todo lo que he visto el 80% nunca se lo he visto puesto, tendría que hablar más tarde con ella. Entonces sentí una punzada en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho, donde se supondría que debería estar mi corazón, esto es extraño, los vampiros no tienen dolores, pero yo tenia un don que nadie sabia, el don de instinto de una madre, esto me pasaba pocas veces, cuando pasaba algo bueno o malo, recuerdo que la última punzada fue cuando Bella quedo embarazada, y la penúltima fue cuando Edward se enamoró de Bella, pero algo en mi interior me decía que esto que sentía era de algo malo, me levanté y fui hasta el teléfono, el dolor ya había cesado, asi que marqué el numero de Alice.

Nadie contesto.

De pronto, la puerta principal se abrió, reflejando a un sereno Jasper y un triste Edward. ¿Qué les paso a mis bebés? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿No se supone que deben estar en el instituto?

-Jazz, ¿que ha pasado?

-Mamá te lo explicaré pero primero vamos a la sala.- Dijo mi hijo, por otro lado, Edward estaba callado, pensando, su mirada reflejaba tristeza.

-Edward ¿que pasó?- No me respondió, se levantó y se fue a su habitación, no sin antes azotar la puerta de esta, y se escucho un sonido estruendoso para un humano.

-Jazz, explícame, ¿le pasó algo a Bella?

-Mi hermanita terminó con Edward.

-¿¿QUÉ??- Esto era imposible, mi hija amaba a Edward con todo el corazón, se le notaba en la mirada cada vez que lo veía, ¿cómo es posible?

-Ma, cálmate, te lo contaré.- Respiro hondo y empezó a hablar.- Hoy llegó Reneesme al instituto.- Bueno, al menos una buena noticia, pensé.- Y ¿te acuerdas que te contamos de una tal Luciana?- Oh oh, esto me suena a mal.- Bueno, las chicas se fueron a traer la comida, y Luciana vino y empezó a coquetear con Edward, el la ignoraba pero ella parecía chicle, no se despegaba de el, hasta que de pronto todo paso muy rápido y lo beso, Bella llegó y al parecer malinterpretó las cosas, y Rose no aguanto más y le tiro un puñetazo a Luciana que empezó a sangrar y Alice y yo salimos de allí, entonces Bella le dijo a Edward que terminaron y Ed empezó a sollozar, entonces Alice tuvo una visión que no me quiso decir, se fue con Bella a no se donde, y me dijo que llevará a Edward a la casa y que después nos explicaría todo.

Al menos dos cosas buenas pasaron, mi hija golpeó a esa estúpida y mi nieta ha vuelto, pero pobre de mi Edward debe estar ahorita triste, desconsolado, Alice nos explicará más tarde pero primero tengo que ver a Edward.

-Pobre de mi bebé.- Dije y Jazz me puso una mueca.- Hijo, tengo que hablar con el, tus ojos están negros, anda a cazar por aquí, ¿está bien?

-Si mamá.

Jasper desapareció, entonces me levanté y con cuidado fui hacia la habitación de mi hijo que estaba en la tercera planta, toque suavemente la puerta, pero nadie respondió, entonces entre y vi a Edward recostado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y boca abajo.

-Hijo, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

-Mamá no estoy de humor.

-Por eso hijo, háblame, descárgate todo lo que tienes, por favor, te hará bien soltarlo todo.

Me senté a su costado y le sobe la espalda, entonces empezó a sollozar.

-No entiendo... todo es mi culpa… no la me-rez…co, pero yo no hice NADA, Luciana vino y me beso a la fuerza, nada me hubiera costado empujarla a 7 u 8 paredes de la cafetería pero no me iba a po-poner en riesgo.- Mi hijo me decía todo, tartamudeaba.- Y aho-ra nossse que hac-cer… estoy triste, soy un pobre infeliz.

-Hijo, vas a ver que se van a arreglar las cosas, habla con ella, Alice dice que nos va a explicar después todo, necesitas descansar primero, quédate acá, piensa, no hagas nada hasta que ellas vuelvan que nos explicaran todo, tu solo piensa en positivo, asi es el karma, si hiciste algo malo, te lo regresan y si hiciste algo bueno, te volverá a pasar algo bueno, ten fe, para eso está Dios, el te va a ayudar, vas a ver hijo, todo va a estar bien.

Entonces se levanto y me abrazo, y yo lo abrase pasándole todas mis energías positivas, todo va a estar bien, me decia a mi misma, lo van a arreglar, tienen que arreglar esto.

**BellaPOV**

Estábamos en la última hora de clase, este día a sido muy pesado y largo, primero Luciana, después Edward, y después el plan que se me ocurrió que Alice vio en el futuro y ya se que es, si que mi mente planteo algo rápido, vamos a darle a Luciana algo de su propia medicina, nunca debió de meterse con los Cullen.

-_¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpida en terminar con Edward? Es demasiado hermoso para ser cierto._

_-Ni yo entiendo que pasó, pero nosotras debimos hacer eso antes, pero Luciana se nos adelanto, demonios, esta chica es una estúpida, debería darse cuenta de lo que hace._

_-Bueno, ahora sabemos que Edward está solo, hay que darnos prisa antes de que otra lo tenga._

Asi me pase toda la hora de matemática, chicas susurrando sobre mi ruptura con Edward. Pero eso no era todo, los chicos también estaban que cotilleaban entre si.

_-Yo apuesto a que estoy con Bella, pasado mañana._

_-Claro, yo apuesto que mañana YO estoy con ella._

_-No se que le vio a Cullen, hasta yo soy mejor que el._

_-Ella no solo fue la que se fijo en el, todas las chicas del instituto se mueren por los Cullen._

_-Bueno, "la parejita" ya termino, asi que me tengo que apresurar a conquistar a mi futura novia Bella._

Suspiré.

¿Es que acaso no pueden dejarnos tranquilos?

Sonó el timbre, y algunos chicos se me acercaron.

-Hola preciosa, ¿quieres que te lleve tus cosas?

-Nada que ver, yo se las llevaré ¿verdad Bella?- Me dijo Evan

-¿Qué te parece si vemos la puesta del sol ahora?

-Y si vamos a cenar.

-Escuchen chicos…- iba a decir que se alejaran de mi pero alguien se me adelantó.

-Quiero que todos ustedes, saquen sus traseros de este salón, Bella nunca saldría con unos tipos de su clase, asi que mejor porque no se largan a buscar chicas desesperadas en conseguir novios, o sino, porque no mejor se consiguen una vida propia.-Dijo Alice y en menos de un segundo no habían chicos alrededor mío.

-Gracias Ali.

-Cuando quieras Bells, ven vamos a mi porsche, nos vamos a casa.

En el camino empezamos a hablar de nuestro plan, decidimos que primero se lo explicaríamos a Edward, y después en la noche cuando todos estuvieran en la casa les contaríamos sobre el tema. Pero, ¿Cómo explicárselo a Edward? Seguro está molesto conmigo, mi ángel debe estar sufriendo, pero teníamos que hacer eso para que el instituto se creyera la historia de que el y yo ya no estamos juntos.

-Bella, anda a la cabaña, asi se lo explicaremos todo a Edward.

Me baje del auto de Alice, y en un segundo ya estaba en frente de la puerta de la cabaña, entre, me senté en el sillón que estaba en frente de la puerta y espere pacientemente a mi esposo, preparándome para decirle la verdad.

**Edward POV**

Después de la plática que tuve con mi madre, me sentía mejor, había pensado mucho y se me había pasado el tiempo, eran las seis de la tarde y el Crepúsculo se estaba yendo para que llegue la noche, me dije a mi mismo que era tiempo de salir de mi cuarto, nose porque pero a pesar de lo que ocurrió hoy con Bella, siento como que algo bueno me va a pasar. Carlisle viene a las diez de la noche, asi que tengo tiempo para explicarle que paso hoy día, me tome una ducha y quería dar un paseo, asi que cogí las llaves de mi carro y baje las escaleras, pero cuando voy a abrir la puerta me encuentro con Alice seria.

-Edward acompáñame.- Me ordenó

-No puedo Alice, necesito despejar mi mente.

-Ya lo hiciste, toda la tarde, ¿te acuerdas?

-Bueno, está bien, ¿que pasa?

-Ya te dije, acompáñame.

Alice empezó a correr, y la seguí, después estábamos en el marco de la puerta de mi cabaña. Entramos y vi a Bella mirando al vacío pensando, otra vez.

-Edward siéntate.- Me dijo Alice

Me senté pero no apartaba la vista de Bella, ella no me miraba, parecía pensar en decir algo o no.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Déjame explicarte, Bella ha estado triste toda la tarde y necesitamos explicarte algo.- ¿Explicarme? Muy bien, me perdí de algo.- Hoy, cuando paso lo que paso en la cafetería tuve una visión, se trataba de ti y Luciana.- Gruñí. No quería escuchar ese nombre para nada.- Bueno, se trataba de que estabas en algo como "una cena romántica" con ella.- ¿Cena romántica? Bueno hay dos problemas con eso, uno: yo no como y dos: nunca estaría con Luciana en ese tipo de cosas.

-Hoy Bella hizo lo que hizo porque se le ocurrió un plan y…

-Alice, déjame continuar por favor.- Pidió Bella, Alice asintió y dijo que lo mejor era que habláramos solos, y se fue.

-Bella…

-No, por favor, déjame continuar, tu sabes que nunca te haría algo asi, nunca lo pensaría ni siquiera lo haría.- Tomó mi mano y sentí una corriente eléctrica.- pero por favor, escúchame, lo hice para que Luciana pensará que logró separarnos, y se que te hice sufrir, pero yo no tenia idea del plan hasta que Alice me contó y empezamos a planearlo pero te quería decir que lo siento y seguro que después de que te hice esto no quieres ni verme, solo quiero que sepas que te amo, y nada ni nadie lo cambiará.

La cogí en brazos y la levante y le di vueltas en el aire, era el hombre más feliz del mundo, mi Bella me ama… ¡¡ME AMA!!

-¿No estas molesto conmigo?

-Que pregunta más estúpida, claro que no mi amor, nunca podría estarlo, Te amo.

Y entonces me abrazó más fuerte y me beso, sus labios se pusieron sobre los míos suavemente, pero yo esperaba algo más, buscaba sus labios con ansiedad y pasión y amor, le lamí el labio inferior y nos fundimos en un beso más pasional todavía, nos quedamos asi mucho tiempo, extrañaba sus besos, extrañaba sus caricias. Cuando escuchamos a alguien toser.

-¡Wow! Son peores que Emmet y Rosalie.- Dijo Alice mientras estaba recostada en la pared, y yo cogía a Bella de la cintura.

-Hermanito ya estás feliz, pero si ya terminaron de pasarse saliva… Bellita ¡¡TENEMOS QUE CONTARLE EL MALDITO PLAN!!

-Está bien. Ven amor, te explico.- Nos sentamos en el sillón, Bella a mi costado pero estaba muy lejos de mi, asi que la levante y la puse sobre mis piernas, mientras que Alice se sentaba en el sofá.

-Bueno, amor, vamos ha hacer que ya hemos terminado, que nos odiamos, entonces te vas a acercar más a Luciana.- Puse mala cara.- Tranquilo, llévala a cenar y que se ilusione contigo, y cuando ella ya este en lo más alto de la perfección la hacemos caer delante de todo el instituto, ¿está bien?

-Bien, no me gusta mucho pero si es una pequeña vengancita, está bien.

-Correcto, Carlisle viene a las diez, son las seis y media, asi que yo voy a comprar algunas cositas y después van a la casa a contarles a todos los de la familia. ¿Ok?

-Está bien.- Dijimos Bella y yo al unísono.

Alice se fue, asi que volvía coger a Bella de la cintura y la acerque más a mi, empezamos con unos cortitos besos pero después se volvieron más largos.

-Hablando de compras…-Ronronee en el odio de Bella.

-¿Qué compras?

-Me dijiste que habías comprado más de esos trajecitos de la noche pasada ¿no?

-Si ¿por?

-Que te parece si me los muestras ahora.

Y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación.

**AlicePOV **

¡¡Son las DIEZ Y MEDIA!! ¿Dónde se habrán metido? Mejor no quiero saber.

Estaba dando vueltas por toda la casa, Emmet estaba con Rosalie en la cocina, Esme y Carlisle en el despacho de el, Nessie y Jacob en la sala dándose besitos, mi Jazz sentado en la sala de juegos en el sofá jugando videojuegos, y yo caminando por la casa como una loca, esperando a que Bella y Edward aparezcan.

La puerta se abrió y mostraron a una Bella y un Edward muy sonrientes.

-¿¿Se puede saber donde estaban??- Pregunté pero me ignoraron.

-¡¡Hey!! Seré chiquita pero si me pueden ver. ¿Dónde ESTABAN?

-En la cabaña Ali.- Dijo Edward sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

-¡¡Estuvieron allí CUATRO horas!!

-¿Y?- Dijo Bella sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Edward.

-Como que "y", tenemos que explicarles a los demás el plan.

-Ok, tráelos, nosotros vamos a la sala.- Dijo Edward, y se fueron tomados de la mano hacia la sala.

_-Aish, que melosos._- Susurré

-¡¡TE OIMOS!!- Gritaron.

-Familia, bajen, tenemos que anunciarles algo.- Grite, aunque sabían que me escuchaban.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- dijo Rose.

-Bueno, lo voy a decir rápido pero primero papá ¿ya sabes lo que paso hoy?

-Si hija, tranquila, prosigue.- Me dijo Carlisle.

-Bien, asi nos ahorramos tiempo. Bueno, lo que paso hoy ha sido… no una actuación, pero hemos creado un plan…

Pase dos malditas horas explicando esto, porque alguien llamado Emmet, no entendía, fueron ¡7 VECES! 7 veces que tuve que explicarle a ese idiota. Hasta tuve que utilizar títeres para que entendiera.

-Bueno, ya saben como va a ser todo ¿no?

Todos asintieron.

El plan empieza.

* * *

**Sorpresa sorpresa!!! les dije que tenia examenes noo?? bueno me falta todavía una semana!! :S pero hoy es feriado y pude subir mi cap.!! Yaay!! (aplausos) y que tal el cap? les gustoo?? a mi me encanto en la parte que Jazz dice hermanita a Bella!! Awwww que lindo!! y el momento madre e hijo de Esme y Edward. Buaa solo faltan 3 caps. para que se acabe esta bella historia :( Sniiff!! pero no se van a quedar sin mi mucho tiempo porque!! **

**ACABO DE SUBIR EL PRIMER CAP. DE MI NUEVO FIC. ¿MÁS QUE AMIGOS?**

**Leeanlo! :D y dejen reviews**

**Aca tbn dejan reviews ??**


	8. Esto es horrible

**Esto es horrible**

**Emmett POV**

Estábamos todos reunidos en la sala, Alice nos explicaba todo pero… MUY RAPIDO. No entendía nada de nada, le pedí que me lo explicara una y otra vez pero ella no sabía como explicar. Creo que ya lo sabía, Alice no podía ser profesora en un futuro. Ella se impaciento y cuando Alice Cullen se impacienta es igual a problemas.

-Emmett, por sexta vez ya te lo dije, no entiendo alguien tan grande y musculoso como tu…- Sonreí con suficiencia ante semejante halago. – pueda tener un diminuto cerebro de maní.

Y con eso borró mi sonrisa, ouch, eso dolía y bien feo.

-¡Ouch! Ali eso duele y mucho, sabes algo, es hora de convertirme en sabio Emmett.

Me puse mi bata y mi bigote falso y una peluca despeinada al estilo Albert Einstein.

-Buenas noches, soy sabio Emmett y hoy les diré la frase del día:

"Confucio es el que invento la confusión y yo estoy más que confundido." Muchas gracias

Hice reverencia, me quite mi disfraz y me fui a sentar, ya en ese momento todos se morían a carcajadas, me gustaba hacer reír a mi familia.

Ali tenía una sonrisa en su rostro pero llego a un punto que me explico con títeres, utilizando títeres de los teletubies, y los de plaza sésamo, ¡¡MIS FAVORITOS!!

-Aaaaaaaah, ya entendí, lo que hay que hacer es ilusionarla y después hacerla caer ¿no?

-Exacto.- dijeron todos al unísono

Pasamos toda la noche pensando cual seria la primera fase, y decidimos que solo serian 3, ilusión, deseo y humillación.

Esto seria perfecto, amo las bromas pesadas.

**Bella POV**

No puedo creerlo, yo que soy tan inocente, tan angelical, ¿A quien demonios engaño? Dios mío, soy una genio, tengo la mejor broma pesada del mundo, pero primero hay que hacer que la señorita abeja come hombres este demasiado feliz que no se de ni cuenta que existo, asi que ahorita Edward y yo estamos ensayando nuestras miradas, para que en vez de amor, se vea simplemente odio, odio puro.

-No puedo Bella, es demasiado duro.- Dijo Edward tenso.

-Ya lo se amor, pero hay que intentarlo.- Dije y le di un pequeño masaje en los hombros.

-Es que no sabes lo duro que es que te mire y no me salga una estúpida sonrisa de idiota en mi rostro por estar enamorado.

-Pero inténtalo nada más.

Estuvimos en la mañana practicando un poco y lo llegamos a perfeccionar, pero solo un poquito, no sabía que era tan buena actriz.

Para hacerlo más real, yo me fui en mi Ferrari F430 rojo, Edward en su volvo, Rose, Ali, Jazz y Emm en el Jeep y Nessie y Jake en la Harley de Jacob. Era la primera vez que iba en este auto, asi que tenia que ser una entrada principal, para que el instituto nos hiciera más caso para poder presenciar la humillación de Luciana.

Primero entro el Jeep, ahí todos en el estacionamiento esperaron a que bajáramos, después entro la moto, Reneesme tenia las manos apretadas en la cintura de Jacob, bajaron y se tomaron de la mano, todos bajaron y solo faltábamos nosotros, asi que entro Edward y todos esperaron a que bajáramos los dos pero solo bajo Edward, con sus libros en la mano y su mochila, se veía tan sexy… ¡concéntrate Bella!

Entonces era mi turno, fui a velocidad e hice un giro que hizo rechinar las llantas, y todos voltearon, podía escuchar los murmullos, odiaba ser el centro de atención pero tenia que vengarme de Lucianita. Y hablando de ella, estaba allí, con una falda que más bien parecía cinturón y un top blanco con la palabra "sexy" en letra roja en el medio de su polo. Todavía se oían los murmullos pero nadie sabia que era yo, ya que tenía lunas polarizadas.

_-¡Pero que auto!_

_-Wow, y yo pensé que solo los Cullen tenían buenos autos, este los supera._

_-Yo tenia uno asi cuando vivía en Londres._- Dijo Luciana.

Entonces, baje del auto, con mi mochila puesta en el hombro derecho, y algunos libros en mi mano.

_-Es Bella, wow, está mas hermosa que nunca._

_-Es mi turno de conquistarla._

Entonces, como segunda parte Edward y yo nos miramos con el ceño fruncido y yo lo "ignore" y me fui a mi casillero a sacar mis cosas.

Las chicas me miraban con sonrisas victoriosas y los chicos con lujuria, era simplemente asqueroso. Dejando mis cosas en mi casillero, aparecieron unos dos mellizos, de pelo marrón y ojos grises y me miraban sonrientes.

-Hola Bella.- Dijeron al unisonó, como si me conocieran de toda la vida.

-Hola, este…- Dije, aunque no sabia sus nombres.

-Ah, si, yo soy Adam y el Marc.- Me dijo uno de los dos.

-Aaaah.- Dije sin nada de interés en su "conversación"

-En fin, quieres salir con nosotros mas tarde, ya sabes, para distraerte de El.- Marc me dijo y desde atrás vi a Edward, con un circulo de chicas alrededor y gruñendo porque los mellizos se me acercaron. Eso era demasiado divertido.

-Mmm, gracias pero no puedo ya tengo planes.- Y con eso me fui. Emmet y Jasper estuvieron conmigo todo el rato que no teníamos clase, asi ningún chico se me acercaba, y Rose y Ali con Edward, asi ninguna chica lo acosaba.

Cuando estábamos en clase, yo me cambiaba de sitio, porque se supone que Edward y yo éramos como el agua y el aceite, no nos podíamos ni juntar. Luciana disfrutaba de eso. Eso era lo que queríamos lograr, además ella tenia rota la quijada, si mal no recuerdo, pero ella dijo que se cayó en su "mansión" y que por eso, dice que ni le dolió el golpe de Rosalie, nadie le creyó, los hombres la consolaban, pero que zorra era.

Llegando al almuerzo, Edward solo se dedicaba a mandarle "indirectas" a Luciana, que sonreía satisfecha, al comienzo me dio un poquito de celos, pero tenía que actuar como que se termino y nos odiábamos. Edward, cada vez que Luciana se volteaba para mirarlo, el hacia como si la estuviera mirando antes y le sonreía coquetamente.

Estábamos en historia, y yo me había cambiado de sitio, estaba al costado de Laura, una chica buena gente, pero demasiado tímida, asi que por aburrimiento pedí permiso para ir al baño. Caminaba por los pasillos, los baños estaban cerca del cuarto de limpieza, esos cuartitos donde están la escoba, el trapeador, etc.

De repente, alguien me jalo del brazo y en vez de entrar al baño de mujeres entre al cuarto de limpieza, que se cerro con llave, iba a reclamar pero unos labios me lo impidieron. Me quede estática, no sabia quien era, hasta que lo olí, era mi Edward, y no dude en corresponderle, una vez terminado el beso, me dijo:

-He estado esperando todo el día para hacer esto.- Me dijo con voz ronca.- No sabes lo difícil que es, tenia que esperar hasta llegar a la cabaña, pero no podía, entonces vi que te ibas al baño y también le pedí el pase al profesor.

-Wow, y yo que pensaba que eras un caballero.- Dije en tono de burla

-Lo soy, pero no puedo dejar mis instintos de hombre…- Me volvió a besar, pero esta vez con más urgencia que antes, lamio mi labio inferior pero esta vez no abrí la boca para jugar con el un rato, gimió por berrinche, lo intento tres o cuatro veces más, pero dejo de intentarlo al saber que no lograría abrir mi boca, pasaron unos segundos asi que esta vez yo le lamí el labio inferior, pero no me dio permiso para entrar, ¿iba a jugar el mismo juego que yo?, bien, entonces le mordí el labio, abrió la boca de sorpresa y me encontré con su lengua en un instante, Edward me besaba asi siempre, pero no de este modo, con demasiada urgencia como si el mundo dependiera de ello.

-Debemos hacer esto más seguido.- Dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Salí yo primero, llegué y me senté en mi asiento, al cabo de unos segundos Edward entro y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, me guiño un ojo.

El día paso normal, era martes, y todavía nos faltaba mucho, para que Luciana cayera. Los días pasaron muy rápido, cuando por fin era viernes, Luciana ya iba directo donde Edward, asi lo vio Alice en sus visiones.

Ya estaba todo preparado, Alice, Nessie, Rose y yo nos escondimos en el baño de chicas y Jazz, Jake y Emm en el de chicos, el casillero de Edward estaba cerca asi que podíamos oír la conversación. Edward estaba sacando sus libros de matemáticas y Luciana venia moviendo las caderas horriblemente.

-Hola Eddie.- Dijo con su voz nasal, tuve que morderme el labio para no reírme, Edward odiaba que lo llamaran asi y sobretodo Luciana. El pobre cuando escucho que lo llamaron Eddie, se golpeo con el casillero, fue muy divertido.

-Hola Luciana.- Sonrió torcidamente y pude escuchar como Luciana dejaba de respirar.

-Bien, al fin te diste cuenta, pero bueno, he estado esperándote y nada, asi que pensé que tu querías que yo diera la iniciativa.

-Si, Luciana tenias mucha razón, Bella era…, bueno, no era la indicada para mi.- Dijo Edward, ¡cielos! Es un buen actor.

-Correcto, asi que, ¿me llevas a cenar hoy?

-Por supuesto, te recojo a las siete.

-Esta bien, ¡ay! Pero que libros tan pesados.- Fingió la abeja. Rodee los ojos y Edward también pero se recompuso.

-Déjame cargártelos.- Cogió los libros y se fueron tomados de la mano a la clase de matemáticas.

-¡Wow! Mi hermanito si que es buen actor.- Dijo Alice, una vez todos salimos de nuestro escondite.

-Pobre, podía sentir su sufrimiento.- Dijo Jasper.

-En fin, recién estamos empezando esto.- Dijo Emm con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Matemáticas, la pase de lo más aburrida, las chicas me miraban con pena ahora, los chicos seguían con su lujuria y algunas miraban con envidia y odio a Luciana que se restregaba en el hombre de Edward.

Termino las clases, y yo salí corriendo, Ali y Rose ya estaban en mi casillero esperándome.

-¿Y Reneesme? – Pregunté.

-Jacob.- Dijeron las dos rodando los ojos.

-Ya lo sabía…

-Ajj, mira quien viene.- Dijo Rose.

Voltee y vi a la estúpida de Luciana, Mariana y Karen caminando como si fueran las diosas del colegio, tuve que reírme de eso, eran patéticas.

-Hola Isabella.- Me dijo Luciana, las otras dos quedaron calladas, porque ellas no se atrevían a meterse conmigo y mis hermanas.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dije en tono desafiante.

-Sabes, yo pensé que serias una contrincante dura, pero me equivoque totalmente, no sabia que Edward seria tan fácil de conquistar.

-Si, aja claro.- dije sin interés

-Es que es demasiado obvio, a el ni le interesas.- Me dijo

-Deberías callarte, yo no me ando de regalona como tu Lucianita, y tampoco tengo la mandíbula rota como tu.- dijo Alice.

-Cállate Cullen.- Le dijo a Alice.

-Oblígame Anim.- Contraataco Alice.

Luciana no dijo nada más y se fue directo a la cafetería. Nosotras esperamos a que los demás llegaran, Edward, siguiendo con su papel, fue a buscar a Luciana.

Una vez llegando a la cafetería, nos fuimos a sentar a nuestra mesa. Después de unos diez segundos Edward entro con Luciana tomados de la mano, yo ni siquiera hice caso y los hombres miraban con odio a Edward y las mujeres igual a Luciana.

Se fueron a sentar a una mesa vacía, Luciana, aunque sea una anoréxica, traga igual que Emmet bebe la sangre de un oso, es una cerda, Edward la miraba con asco, pero después volvió a ponerse normal.

Terminando las clases, todos nos fuimos a la mansión, Edward me besaba a cada rato, y yo no dudaba en responderle, y encima soportábamos las burlas de Emmett, diciendo que yo era la "amante". Imbécil.

-Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard.- Gritó Alice.- ¡¡Ya es hora de tu cita!!

-Ajj, ¿puedo decir que estoy enfermo?

-Nop, ahora sube que vamos a arreglarte.- Dijo Ali en tono demandante.

Subimos al cuarto de Alice y ya estaba todo listo, para que la cita de Lucianita sea la peor que haya tenido.

-Muy bien, empecemos.- dijo Edward.

Y los tres sonreímos con maldad.

* * *

**Hola chicas!! :D Si lo se me demore uno dias pero ya esta!! el cap. numero 8!!! Wow! :S solo faltan 3 caps. y se acaba esta linda historia, Decidi hacer un Epilogo!! nunca he hecho uno pero lo intentare!!. **

**Me dajn algun que otro review? Ya saben que su opinion en muuuuuuuuy importante para mi! **

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me desearon suerte en los examenes!! xD**

**Tambien pasense a dejar un review en mi nueva historia ¿Más que amigos?**

**El cap. 3 lo subire dentro de un ratito LO PROMETO!!**

**Saludos :D**


	9. La cita

**Hola a todas ^^**

**Primera vez que dejo comentario acá arriba xD**

**LLAMADA DE ATENCIÓN PARA: kkikkaCullen & danielita swan**

**QUE DIJE EN LA NOTA??**

**NO REVIEWS!! AISH NIÑAS LEAN BIEN !! x)**

**BROMA!! :D**

**Bueno, disfruten el cap. :)**

* * *

La cita

**Edward POV**

Subimos al cuarto de Alice y ya estaba todo listo, para que la cita de Lucianita sea la peor que haya tenido.

-Muy bien, empecemos.- dije

Y los tres sonreímos con maldad.

La cita era a las siete en punto, y como todo un Cullen, aunque sea la peor cosa que debamos hacer sobre la faz de la tierra, teníamos que ser muy puntuales, ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos. Eran las cinco de la tarde.

Alice y Bella estaban emocionadísimas, sobre todo Bella, se le veía en su cara una mezcla de diversión y de venganza, esa Luciana pagaría carísimo por haberse metido con nosotros.

Mientras que estaban en mi cuarto, para ser exactos en el armario, yo estaba mirándome al espejo preparándome para ver a Luciana.

Hacia miles de muecas, algunas raras, otras felices, tristes, amargas, decepción, burla, etc. No podía, asi que imagine el rostro de Bella, y la sonrisa estúpida que tengo apareció de repente.

Una vez de dejar de ser raro, me levanté del sillón y me senté al pie de la cama, estaba tan aburrido que empecé a pensar en un montón de cosas, como, la cita de hoy, sería un desastre, en efectivo, pero tenia que llevar mi papel al limite, haría lo posible para que "La cita soñada de Luciana Anim" Se convirtiera en la peor de todas.

Alice y Bella salieron del armario, con una camisa negra, un pantalón negro y zapatillas negras, y muchos accesorios para el cabello.

-Edward, ponte esto rápido y ven en menos de 5 segundos.- Ordenó Alice.

Me puse todo, y salí, me vi en el espejo de tamaño completo que teníamos Bella y yo, y me veía realmente guapo, siempre supe que era guapo, pero definitivamente atraería MÁS la atención de Anim.

-Aish, Edward, ¡¿Es que acaso tengo que explicarte como vestirte?!- Me dijo Alice insatisfecha.

-¿Pero que he hecho?- Le dije, sorprendido.

-Mira.- Me dijo y rápidamente me arreglo, me remango la camisa hasta los codos, me despeino y también me aflojo el pantalón quitando la correa que tenia puesta, además de quitarme la camisa dentro del pantalón y desabrocharme los dos primeros botones de esta-. Edward, estamos en el siglo XXI, no a comienzos del siglo XX, madura por favor.

Realmente la ropa había quedado horrible, pero una vez que me fije bien en el espejo, me veía genial, y más guapo que antes.

Eran las seis y media, ¿QUÉ? Tan rápido pasó el tiempo, pero me tenía que arreglar el cabello.

-Edward, no te arregles nada, déjalo despeinado que asi se ve hermoso.- Me dijo Bella.

-Gracias amor.- Le dije mientras que me acercaba a ella y la besaba dulcemente, mientras que Alice bufaba-. Bueno ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos a las diez.- Les dije mientras que me encaminaba hacia la puerta de abajo.

-Edward. ¡ESPERA!- Me dijo Alice mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa Ali?

-Te olvidas de algo.- Me dijo mientras me abrochaba algo pequeñísimo en el pico de la camisa que un simple humano no podía ver-. Ahora abre la boca.

-¿Estás LOCA? ¿Qué haces?

-Idiota, ¿crees que te quedaras con toda la diversión?- Me dijo mientras que ponía una cara de "Duh" que significaba algo obvio. Asi que automáticamente abrí la boca y me puso como un diente "extra" en la parte de abajo de la boca, al estilo "Los ángeles de Charlie" y es claro que también me puso algo al oído.

-Muy bien, te explico, el diente es para que podamos escucharte, lo que tienes en el oído es para que nos escuches a nosotros con esto.- Dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un walkie-talkie -. Y lo que tiene en el pico de tu camisa es una camarita, ¿Entendido?

-Si.

-Ah, se me olvidaba, ten esto en el bolsillo.- Dijo y sacó una botellita del otro bolsillo, contenía un líquido verde.

-¿Qué es esto?- Dijo preocupado.

-Si intenta besarte, rocíalo en tu boca.- Dijo y me guiño un ojo.

A Alice se le podía ver una chica dulce y tierna, pero muy dentro tenía una mente maquiavélica.

-Asi, por favor Edward ponle esto a Luciana en su vestido, para que nosotras también te podamos ver a ti.- Dijo y me entrego una mini camarita igual a la mía.

Me dirigí al auto, eran diez para las siete, llegaba tarde. Aceleré y llegue en cinco minutos, ciertamente la casa de Luciana no era tan bonita, le faltaba pintar y otras cosas. Esperé los cuatro minutos que faltaban.

Toque la puerta a las siete en punto, me recibió una empleada, que me sonrió coquetamente y me dirigió a la sala, ciertamente era horrible, tenia una verruga en su mejilla derecha, tenía una cantidad sorprendente de piercings en toda la cara, era muy asqueroso.

-Ahorita baja la señorita Jacinta.- Me dijo y yo la mire extrañado, ¿acaso dijo Jacinta?

-¡Natacha! Te dije que no digas mi segundo nombre ¡Estúpida!

Reprimí una carcajada, ¿Jacinta? Ajajajajajajaja, esto es increíble. Entonces escuche risas que provenían de mi oído, se oía la estruendosa risa de Emmett, la chillona de Alice, la calmada de Jasper, las musicales de Esme y Carlisle, la malévola de Rosalie y la hermosa de mi Bella.

En ese momento, Jacin… digo Luciana bajo por las escaleras, traía un top fucsia y una falda blanca y unos zapatos blancos con unos tacos demasiado altos. Traía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Su rostro? ¿Se había maquillado en la oscuridad? Tenía un parpado de color verde y el otro azul y sus labios eran rosados.

"Esta chica no tiene estilo ni nada por el estilo"- Dijo Alice, a través del audífono que traía en el oído.

"Tienes razón"- Apoyó Rose.

_-Cállense.- _Susurré

-Hola Eddie.- Dijo Luciana con voz chillona y las risas volvieron.

-Hola Ja… Lu.- Dije, dándole mi mejor sonrisa. Y al parecer funciono ya que suspiró.

-¿Nos vamos?- Dijo

-Seguro.- Dije y me cogió de la mano.

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto, pero hasta ahí iba mi caballería, hoy seré un Emmett. Decidí que, como toda primera cita, iríamos a caminar un rato, ya que la noche estaba espléndida, ahí le compraría un ramo de rosas e iríamos al restaurante italiano.

Bajé del auto pero esta vez ni le abrí la puerta, simplemente cerré la mía y me dirigí hacia las tiendas y restaurantes que habían por la ciudad, ella arrugó el ceño pero se recompuso ya que abrió la puerta como si nada y corrió en mi dirección tomándome de la mano, voltee e hice una mueca de asco pero recordé el rostro de Bella y sonreí como idiota.

Justo cuando pasábamos, encontré una florería, nos detuvimos ahí y fui a comprar un ramo, pero este tenía que ser sumamente especial para un chica como Luciana, encontré el perfecto, eran flores amarillas, flores perfectas, para ella.

-Luciana ten.- Le dije mientras le tendía el ramo de flores.

-Edward, son hermosas.- Me dijo batiendo las pestañas asquerosamente y después se acerco a las flores y las olió profundamente.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

-¡¡Ouch!! Mi nariz, mi perfecta nariz.- Dijo Luciana y se tocaba la nariz, tapándola de mi visión. Al parecer, una abeja le había picado la nariz, _al parecer._

-Lu, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Dije _preocupado._

-No, Edward, ¿cómo esta mi nariz?

Y ahí se quito la mano de la nariz, su nariz tenía el pequeño aguijón de abeja, justamente en el centro de la nariz, todavía no había daño alguno, pero como ella es tan tonta, no sabe que, para que no se infecte demasiado hay que quitar el aguijón, en fin, esperemos que se vea peor, con la mandíbula vendada y la nariz pronto hinchada se verá más que _hermosa._

Una vez con el ramo y todo listo, decidí que era hora de entrar al restaurante, mi mesa estaba reservada asi no perdería el tiempo en buscar una.

-Bienvenidos a "La romana" ¿En que puedo servirles?- Dijo la camarera.

-Tenemos reservación.- Respondí-. Al nombre Cullen.

-Mmmm, déjeme ver, si, Cullen, mesa dieciocho, acompáñenme por favor.- Dijo mientras pasábamos, la gente me miraba extrañado, y a Luciana, bueno, es obvio que la miraban con asco.

-Dios, Eddie, que romántico.- Dijo Luciana, pues claro, con música clásica, una mesa para dos con velas al centro, y otra clase de cursilerías.

Yo arrime la silla de Luciana para que se sentara, pero a la hora de sentarse, la arrime más y cayó al suelo, gracias al cielo nadie nos vio.

-Ouch.- Dijo Luciana pero la ignoré y fui a sentarme a mi silla.

Pero ella se levantó y fue a sentarse en mis piernas, de pronto se acercaba a mi rostro con los ojos cerrados.

_Si intenta besarte, rocíalo en tu boca._

Recordé lo que Alice me dijo, saqué el frasquito y me lo rocié rápidamente en la boca, olía a cebolla, ajo, pepino y otra clase de asquerosidades pero no sentía el sabor, que raro.

Deje que Luciana me bese, pero a la hora que sintió mi aliento abrió los ojos como platos y se separo se mi y fue a sentarse a su silla, como si nada.

Bien, al menos hoy me libre de los labios de ella, aunque por desgracia los sentí ahorita.

Al rato llego el camarero llamado Jack, con la carta, nos dio privacidad mientras escogíamos la comida.

-Mmmm, yo quiero tallarines con salsa roja y queso parmesano.- Dijo Luciana.

-Igual que yo.- Secundé.

-¿Alguna bebida?- Preguntó Jack.

-Dos copas de vino tinto.- Dije

-Muy bien señor, dentro de unos minutos recibirá su pedido.

A la hora que Jack se fue, Luciana y yo empezamos hablar de cosas triviales, el instituto, las notas, la universidad, que carrera estudiaríamos, etc. de cosas. Según sabia, Luciana solo iba al instituto por tener sociabilidad, sus notas estaban que carecían de mejoras y su carrera sería algo tipo modelaje, aunque más bien, creo que seria una chica que se vende.

Como no encontraba ni un tema en conversar deje que ella tomara el control de la conversación, prácticamente se la paso hablando de ella misma, de que todos en el instituto se morían por ella, que todas las chicas se copiaban de su estilo y forma de ser. "¡Ya me harta la falta de originalidad!" Decía varias veces con su voz chillona. La mayoría de veces me dedique a asentir ya que ni sabia de que tema hablábamos.

Llegó la comida y era la hora del plan.

"Hermano, se puede saber ¿Cómo vas a comerte eso?"- Preguntó Emmett a través del audífono.

_-Fácil, simplemente tengo que votar la comida antes que ella vea, además no soy un idiota para comerme esta cosa.-_Dije a velocidad vampírica.

-Y Edward, cuéntame algo de ti, oí que tocas el piano.- Dijo Luciana.

-Pues, si, la verdad es que…- Dije mientras que en cada palabra metía las manos a la cena y me manchaba las manos con la salsa de tomate-. Nose, la verdad es que no soy tan bueno.- Dije haciendo lo mismo de antes, pero levantando las manos y manchando un poco a Luciana en la cara.

-Este, pues, si, como digas Ed.- Dijo Luciana con fastidio, bien, se está hartando, esto es demasiado fácil.

Entonces hice como que comía pero la verdad en vez de meterme la comida, la tiraba al costado y caía en una bolsa que deje en el piso antes de que nos sentáramos.

Después cogí la mano de Luciana, manchándola de salsa y luego me limpie las manos con mi camisa.

Tomé el vino e hice como que lo tomaba pero hacia lo mismo que con la comida. Entonces, eructé.

Luciana se quedó paralizada, me miro y después empezó a reír como loca, no entendía.

-Hay Edward, eres tan divertido, me gustan asi los hombres.- Dijo pareciendo coqueta.

"Edward lo estas haciendo bien pero lo vamos a mejorar, sabes que Rose, Bella y yo vamos a ir, no pasa nada contigo" –Dijo Alice.

"Nos vemos amor"- Dijo Bella.

Bien no las entendía pero mientras tanto, seguiría haciendo lo que antes hice.

**Alice POV**

Bien, mi hermano lo hacia muy bien, pero podía mejorarlo. Jacinta, ¡¡jajaja!! eso sin duda seria la burla de mañana en el instituto.

-Bella, levántate.- Dije mientras que iba hacia mi cuarto.

-¿Para qué? Me estoy divirtiendo Alice.- Dijo

-Vamos a jugarle unas bromitas pesadas a Jacinta.- Dije guiñándole el ojo

-¡Uy! Yo quiero participar en eso ¿Puedo por favor?- Dijo Rose con un brillo en los ojos.

-Por supuesto hermanita, tú más que nadie sabe como hacer lindas travesuras.- Le respondí

Mientras me acompañaban hacia mi habitación les explique que haríamos. Una vez dentro, nos vestimos elegantes, Bella con un vestido plateado con capas más arriba de la rodilla, Rose con un vestido dorado hasta los pies y yo con un vestido blanco con vuelo, nos veíamos muy bien. Cada una llevo su bolso, decidí llevar un bolso más grande, mi bolso Gucci me llamaba, era blanco con un poco de plateado, Rose llevaría un bolso dorado a juego con su vestido, y Bella un bolso normal también del mismo color de su vestido.

-Muy bien, Rose lleva mucho dinero en tu cartera, Bella lleva maquillaje y yo llevaré otras cosas, tenemos que ir y aparentar que vamos a cenar.- Dije.

-Esta bien.- Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Fuimos en el convertible de Rose, llegamos en cinco minutos, le pedimos una mesa para tres, gracias a dios estuvo cerca de la mesa de Edward, asi que podíamos verlos, pedimos la carta, decidimos algo ligero para _comer_ y mientras que traían la comida, decidí ir al tocador.

-Me encantan los hombres que se hacen los machos.- Dijo Luciana, ¡puaj! Pobre de mi hermanito.

Fui al tocador y saque de mi bolso mi ropa de chef, con una placa que decía que era nueva. Me cambie rápidamente y salí, las chicas me vieron y se empezaron a reír, me dirigí a la cocina y los hombres me vieron con lujuria.

-Hola, soy nueva, me llamo Alice.- Dije a unos de los cocineros.

-Hola Alice, me llamo Josh.- Dijo y me tomo de la mano y la besó.

RECORDATORIO: Desinfectarte la mano cuando llegues a casa.

-La mesa 18 necesita más tallarines con salsa de tomate.- Dijo Josh. Mi mirada fue hacia todas las mesas hasta que encontré la mesa 18, en esa estaba Edward.

En esa estaba Edward.

¡En esa estaba Edward!

¡EN ESA ESTABA EDWARD!

¡Y CON LUCIANA! Mi venganza empieza.

Cogí los platos de tallarines y saque de mi bolso: Purgante.

Lucianita no disfrutaría mucho la cena hoy día.

**Rose POV**

Alice se fue hacia la cocina ha hacer que cosa, en fin, ella no se quedaría con toda la diversión asi que yo también tengo que dar de mi parte.

-Bella, tengo una idea.

-Dímela Rose.

Señale a un camarero que estaba cerca, pero atendiendo a otra mesa.

-¿Y?- Dijo Bella confusa, hay, no entiende.

-Llámalo.- Ordené

Mientras que Bella llamaba al camarero vi como Edward pedía más tallarines, asi engordaría a Luciana ya que esta niña no puede negarle nada a Edward.

-Si señoritas, ¿ya van a pedir?- Dijo el mozo llamado Jack.

-Jack, ¿cuanto te pagan?- Dije dándole la mejor sonrisa coqueta.

-Esa información no es para decir señorita, pero en fin, 300$ la semana.- Dijo algo extrañado.

-Te daré el tripe hoy día, si vas, y le derramas el pie de limón que voy a pedir ahora, a la chica de la mesa 18.- Dije y le sonreí más coqueta.

-¿EL TRIPLE?- Dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos-. Bien.

-Gracias Jack.- Dijo Bella.

Esperamos unos minutos y llegó Jack, pasando por las mesas 20 y 19, llegó hacia Edward y Luciana, hizo como que se tropezara y cayo el pie de limón en la cabeza de Luciana, ahí Bella y yo estábamos partidas de la risa.

-MI CABELLO ¡CAMARERO ESTÚPIDO!- Dijo Luciana, yo seguía con la risa, al parecer Edward también se reia pero más disimuladamente.

Jack le dijo que le traería un postre de la casa y que lo sentía mucho, Luciana se fue al baño y ahí Edward se cayó de la silla por reírse demasiado.

Al rato llegaron los platos de Edward con una nota. La leyó y sonrió torcidamente. Tenia que ver con Alice, seguro.

Bella estaba mandando un mensaje a Alice, seguro a ella también se le había creado una travesura.

Bueno, al menos yo ya me vengué, algo chiquito para mi gusto, pero para arruinarle más la cita a Jacinta.

**Bella POV**

Después de ver lo que le hicieron a la abeja, les juro que no se me ocurrían ideas hasta que, recordé cuando era pequeña y leía condorito, el chiste de la sopa, un clásico.

Rápidamente saqué mi celular y mande un mensaje de texto a Edward.

_Amor:_

_Pide sopa, por favor._

_Después te explico_

_Te amo_

_Bells._

Y ahora le iba a mandar a Alice

_Al:_

_En la sopa de Luciana…_

_¡Ah no! ¿Ya tuviste la visión?_

_Seguro que si, pero bueno, ya sabes que hacer._

Una vez listo, esperé pacientemente, Rose y yo pedimos algo chico, nada más. Pero ni lo comimos, se veía asqueroso, lo votamos por la ventana.

**Edward POV**

Luciana se había ido al baño para limpiarse el cabello lleno de crema de limón, eso fue lo más divertido que haya visto, sin duda es la mejor peor cita de mi vida.

Recibí los platos de tallarines que había pedido, con una nota escrita.

_Hermanito:_

_El plato, que no vas a comer, tuyo es el de la derecha_

_El de Jacinta es el de la izquierda, asegúrate de que se lo coma._

_;) Besos Al._

En fin, seguí las indicaciones de Alice e hice lo que hice, a los segundos llegó Luciana pero con cara larga, mejor ni hablaba con ella, pero en eso tomo mi mano.

Esta chica tiene problemas de bipolaridad.

-Eddie, ¿pediste más? Que considerado, tenía hambre.- Dijo ella, enroscando el tenedor en el plato y sacando una enorme porción de tallarines que iban directo hacia su boca.

Yo hice lo mismo pero repitiendo los mismos pasos de antes, no iba a comer esta cosa.

Al parecer, lo que se supone que Alice iba a hacer ni funcionó porque Luciana siguió comiendo hasta terminarse el plato entero y un poco del mío.

Llegaron las sopas, ¡wow! Nose porque piden tanto.

Luciana empezó a tomar de la suya, pero yo alegué que no tenía más apetito, al rato escuché un grito ahogado.

Levanté la vista y vi a Luciana que escupía, en la comisura de sus labios tenía una mosca que termino por tragársela.

-Aaaaaaaaaah, ¡¡que asco!! Una mosca en mi sopa.- Gritaba

Yo en cambio empecé a reírme más.

Después de un rato de haberse quejado, el estómago de Luciana sonó. Yo me quedé paralizado y la vi.

Ella se retorcía en la silla y se sobaba el estomago. Y en eso paso.

Luciana se tiró un gas.

¡Un gas!

Que asco, es una puerca.

La vi con cara de asco.

-Lo siento Eddie, tengo que ir al baño.- Y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ahí empecé a reírme como nunca lo había hecho en años.

En eso llegaron mis hermanas que también se reían y mi Bella también se reia como loca, incluso riéndose asi se veía más que hermosa.

-Venga, hay que pedir mucha comida, ya que Lucy, no va a salir de ahí en un rato.

Pedimos desde ensaladas hasta postres en cantidades, Luciana no salía aun del baño, toda la comida la guardamos para dárselas a los pobres en el camino después.

-Ya, vámonos que ahorita Jacinta sale en 2 minutos.- Dijo Ali.

Mientras nos reíamos en el camino, escuchamos algo.

-¿900 DÓLARES?- Gritó Luciana desde el restaurante.

Asi, se me olvidaba, yo no pagué la cuenta, asi que al parecer hoy día Lucianita va a lavar platos.

Me fui con Bella en mi auto, mientras que Rose y Ali se iban en el de Rose.

-Hay amor, no sabes lo feliz que se me hace que ya haya terminado la cita.- Le dije acariciando su mano.

-A mi también cielo.- Me respondió.

Llegamos a la casa, estacioné y antes de bajar tomé a Bella de la muñeca y la bese con toda la pasión que tenia.

En eso alguien toco la ventana de mi volvo.

-No queremos interrumpirlos pero tenemos que editar un video y las lunas del auto ya están totalmente empañadas, asi que salgan de ahí o tumbo la puerta Edward, mi hermanita todavía es santa, bueno no tanto.- Dijo Rose golpeando la ventana.

A regañadientes me separe de Bella y si, no me había dado cuenta el calor que nos trasmitíamos, aun siendo vampiros.

Llegamos a la sala para escuchar la risa de todos, aun se reían y Emmett repetía las escenas millones de veces.

-Bien, Jazz y Emmett, vayan ustedes a editar el video y hacerlo en miles de copias para entregarlos mañana en la escuela.- Dijo Alice.

Se fueron con los discos y Reneesme también se fue a dormir, al igual que Jake que tenía su habitación de huéspedes.

-¿Y ahora que?- Dijimos todos.

-¿Les parece si jugamos monopolio?- Dijo Bella como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Esta bien.- Dijimos todos

Y nos sentamos en el piso y sacamos el juego.

Este día ha sido muy divertido, no puedo esperar para el próximo día.

* * *

**Hola a todas !! **

**Si, se que me demore, pero los examenes, acuerdense, hablando de eso... SALI INVICTA yaay! :D**

**Bueno, gracias a todas por mandarme suerte en mis examenes, les juro que pense que iba a salir mal :S xD konaahcullen, sip, pienso que debes ser psicologa me ayudaste a relajarme GRACIAS :') A TODAS**

**En fin, sigamos con este cap. Les juro que ha sido el mejor que he hecho, no saben como me he divertido haciendolo porque una cosa que otra se me ocurrian para Jacinta :) xDD Ese nombre... ahora necesito saber algo.** **¿Quién dijo PIE en vez de PAI? xD admítanlo, yo lo hice la primera vez que lei esa palabra, jajajaja!!**

**Que mas !! ASI! este cap. va dedicado a Drake & Josh por influenciarme en destruir y humillar a Luciana en su cita :D (TE AMO DRAKE)**

**Este... ¿POR QUE DICEN QUE SOY MALA? Eh!! xD Bueno lo admito, es que me gusta el suspenso y a ustedes las torturo con mis finales de los cap. x) Dejen su review, ya saben, critica, comentario, felicidades, tristezas, cumpleaños, etc. PASENSE POR MIS NUEVOS ONE-SHOTS **

**A pd: FELIZ NO CUMPLEAÑOS A TODAS!! (se me pego la canción de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas ¬¬ xD)**

**Acuerdense: DEJEN REVIEW**

**Muy bien ahora si dejo mi comentario de autor. x) **

**Tambien mandenme sus historias me he pasado por muchas de las suyas y dejenme decirles, que unque recien la empiezen, wow! estan requetegeniales !! xD **

**Las que no tienen cuenta, pues... solo denle clic al link de abajo, el rectangulo verde xD y ponen su nombre y mandan y ya! Listo :D**

**Mi prox cap. Mmmm, nose intentare subirlo la prox semana pero no prometo nada!**

**Ahora si**

**Adios**

**Besos helados :D**

**Clau.**


	10. Venganza

**Venganza**

**Bella POV**

Después de jugar un rato monopolio decidimos irnos cada uno por su lado. Edward y yo íbamos a ir a un lugar el cual desconozco, Rose y Alice a ayudar a los chicos con el video, Jake acompañaba a Renesmee ha hacerla dormir, y aunque tenían dieciséis años el la seguía cuidando como una pequeña, le decía su princesita y ella mas radiante no podía estar cuando estaba con el.

En cambio que decir con Edward, mi pobre Edward empieza a decir que no tiene derecho Jake decirle princesa a su princesa, la verdad es que no estoy de acuerdo con el, que deje a Nessie crecer, pero si se lo digo se molestara conmigo asi que mejor dejémoslo en que el critique y yo me quede callada.

-Y bien mi amor, ¿A dónde vamos?- Le dije tiernamente.

-Es una sorpresa Bells, espera un rato.- Dijo mientras subíamos al auto

-Pero yo odio las sorpresas.- Le dije haciendo un puchero mientras el sonreía.

-Amor, una persona como tú no puede tener el sentimiento de odiar.- Me dijo mientras cogía mis mejillas con sus manos y se acercaba para besarme.

-Mmmm, está bien, pero apúrate que quiero saber que es.- Le dije emocionada y nos fundimos en un hermoso beso.

Mientras andábamos en el carro, Edward me platicaba las travesuras que hicieron y no pude evitar reírme junto con el, me dio pena un poco Luciana, pero después de recordar todo lo que hizo para recibir una cita de Edward, creo que se merecía algo de venganza.

-Muy bien es aquí.- Dijo Edward sonriendo como niño en Navidad.

-¿Qué es esto?- Dije mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón e iba abrir la puerta pero una mano blanca ya lo había hecho por mi, el siempre tan caballeroso.

-Pues…- Dijo Edward mientras agachaba la cabeza y tomaba una de mis manos y la movía tiernamente.- ¿No te importaría vendarte los ojos?

Levante una ceja y le dije

-¿Para qué?

-Ya te dije que es sorpresa.- Dijo mientras me vendaba los ojos.

Aunque no tenia mis ojos en marcha, mis otros cuatro sentidos podían saber es que lugar estaba, como ahorita mismo, en medio de la pista.

Pero Edward se dio cuenta, asi que me cargo y empezó a correr y a tararearme mi nana para que no oyera. _Tramposo._

Cuando Edward por fin me bajo pude darme cuenta que el piso no era piso, más bien se sentía como hojas secas.

¿Acaso estábamos en un bosque?

De repente sentí como Edward me estaba desanudando la venda que tenía sobre los ojos y poco a poco pude ver en que lugar estábamos.

No era un bosque, claro que no, para mi era un lugar muy pero muy especial, lleno de arboles alrededor, flores hermosas y únicas me rodeaban a mi y a Edward, mi garganta emitió un sollozo, y si fuera humana estaría llorando, hace tanto que no venia acá. Era como recordar tantas cosas en una sola noche, un solo momento. Respire profundamente, para traerme más recuerdos que con los meses había olvidado.

Voltee a ver a Edward y al parecer el hacia lo mismo que yo, cada uno en nuestros propios pensamientos. Cerré los ojos en busca de sonidos y recuerdos, escuchaba el burbujeo musical del arrollo, que se encontraba a tan solo unos metros más de donde estábamos, el aire estaba cálido, tanto como de día como de noche, abrí los ojos y vi que Edward contemplaba el cielo, que estaba iluminado por estrellas brillantes, camine unos pasos más sobre la mullida hierba hasta llegar donde Edward y tomarle de la mano, el sin embargo me abrazo, como si nunca quisiera separarse de mi, y yo me quedaría en este hermoso lugar con el, para toda la eternidad.

Nuestro Prado.

-Edward. ¿Qué recuerdos te trae este lugar? Dímelos. Quiero saber que piensas.

-Pues acá fue el lugar donde te "declare mi amor" aunque eso ya era obvio, este fue el lugar donde te enseñe que brillo bajo la luz del sol, me acuerdo que te miraba y cada vez que te iba hacer un sarcasmo o una broma mis ojos brillaban, y brillan, por tu hermosa sonrisa, después a unos metros más es donde te enseñe mi velocidad inhumana, y justo donde me he estacionado fue donde recibimos nuestro primer beso. Aquí hay tantas cosas que me demoraría en contártelas mi cielo, eres alguien demasiado especial para mí, tenlo claro. Te amo Bella.

-Y yo a ti, Edward tu eres el único que me ha enseñado a amar en todas las formas que hay de amar, a ser feliz en todas las formas que puede alguien llegar a ser feliz, tu me has salvado, en todas las formas en las que una mujer puede ser salvada. Te amo mi corazón, recuérdalo siempre.

-¿Me concederías esta pieza mi bella dama?- Dijo mientras levantaba la mano y la cogía con gusto.

Entonces escuche una melodía, Edward había traído su Ipod, rodee los ojos, nada se le podía olvidar a este hombre, empezamos a tambalearnos conforme la melodía, varios besitos nos dábamos hasta que nos dimos cuenta que ya era de madrugada y teníamos que llegar para poder molestar a Lucy.

Corrimos hasta el auto y antes de subirme, Edward me cogió de la cintura me volteo y me beso como hace tiempo no nos besábamos.

Cogí su cara con mis manos y lamí su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, después de eso nuestras lenguas hicieron una danza y nos quedamos ahí varios minutos abrazados, la boca de Edward llego hasta mi oído y susurro.

-Amor, ahora _en verdad _me he quedado corto.- Y seguido de eso rio con su musical risa.

Reimos, los dos nos subimos al auto y a la casa llegamos como a las seis de la mañana, Renesmee ya estaba desayunando y todos ya estaban listos, Alice, en su enorme bolso Gucci, llevaba los videos y fotos, todos estábamos en la entrada cuando Alice suspiro.

-Maldita abeja.- Dijo

Y nosotros, confusos, salvo Edward, preguntamos al unísono.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Al parecer la pequeña bromita que le hicimos la hizo enfermarse y faltara hoy a clases.

-Estupendo.- Dijo Emmett mientras que todos rodábamos los ojos.

-No, no es estupendo Emmett, necesitamos entregar los videos cuando ella este presente, sino, ¿cuál es la broma?- Dijo Alice.

-Bueno, entonces, faltemos nosotros también, total, mañana si podremos vengarnos- Dijo Jazz mientras que todos le sonreíamos.

-Bueno, Rose y yo iremos a la piscina asi que ya vean lo que ustedes harán.- Dijo Emmett mientras que el y Rose iban a la piscina que teníamos, o más bien Emmett empujaba a Rose hacia ella, que se hallaba en el enorme jardín de Esme.

-Jazz y yo iremos de compras. ¿Nos acompañas Nessie?- Dijo Alice entusiasmada, pero mi hija no le respondió, andaba viendo con Jake videos en youtube de Shane Dawson, después de cada 5 segundos unos de los dos o los dos explotaba de la risa. Que tontos.

-A ver… ahora pon "How to be Emo?", si, el primero, si.- Dijo Jake mientras le indicaba a Nessie que poner, aunque ella ya sabia.

-Pero yo quiero ver "Fred goes swimming"- Dijo ella con un puchero.

-Bueno pero después.- dijo Jake y volví mi atención al adonis que tenia a mi costado.

-¿Y bien?- Le pregunté mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Vamos a la cabaña mi amor.- Me susurro seductoramente muy cerca de mi oído.

Gemí ante su petición y ya íbamos corriendo hacia la cabaña.

**Luciana POV**

Una palabra: Dolor de estomago. Ay no, son tres, en fin, ya entienden, al parecer mi cita con Eddie no fue la gran cita que esperaba, pero en fin, no le diré a mis "amigas", o mas bien seguidoras, que me tire un gas en frente de Edward Cullen, que comí más de la cuenta, y mucho menos, que mi nombre es… _Jacinta._

No es el nombre es simplemente una equivocación. Mi empleada proviene de un pueblito muy lejos de aquí y según ella Jacinta era mi nombre, aunque la verdad debió haber sido Jarissa, pero no, esa idiota metiche quiso salirse con la suya y le dijo a mi padre que Jacinta significa belleza eterna y cosas asi. Cosa que no es. Asi que mi _daddy_ me puso Jacinta.

Mi papá es un empresario muy importante pero debido a sus cambios de ascenso y descenso nos hemos tenido que ir a varias ciudades, esta vez aquí, a esta horrorosa ciudad, pero no tanto desde que mi querido Eddy se fijo en mi, dejo a la zorra de Swan por estar conmigo, o sea, ¿quién en su sano juicio no estaría conmigo?, soy popular, divertida, inteligente, y demasiado hermosa, solo mírenme, soy una diosa, aun no descubierta.

Y pues, mírenme aquí, echada en mi cama King mirando el techo, mi casa es una casa enorme, algo enredada, ya que no es como todas las casas, debido a las fuertes lluvias se ha ensuciado toda la facha de la casa, pero justamente ahorita la estaban pintando de color gris claro.

Me levante de la cama, moviendo mis hermosas caderas de un lado a otro, mi pijama consistía en un mini short rosado con un top del mismo color, resaltando mas mis pechos, como a mi me encantaba, coloque mis brazos en la parte baja de la ventana, mientras que mis rodillas se colocaban cómodamente en el sofá que estaba debajo de la ventana, deje que la briza del aire moviera mi lacia cabellera rubia y cerré mis ojos disfrutando del aire que caía suavemente en mi cara.

-Fiu fiu.- Silbo alguien. Inmediatamente abrí los ojos y moví la cabeza en busca de la dirección de ese sonido que tanto escuchaba.

A mi lado había un hombre, al parecer de unos veinte años, estaba pintando la pared de la casa, y me miraba con bastante deseo, cogí mis cabellos y cruce mis brazos para que se me aumentara el busto.

-Hey.- Le dije seductoramente.

-Hola nena.- Me guiño un ojo-. ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?

-Luciana.- Dije, y recordé a Eddy, pero el hecho de estar con alguien no significa que no puedo mirar a más chicos.

-Mucho gusto, soy Juan.- Me dijo mientras me deslumbraba con su sonrisa-. ¿Qué te parece si salimos hoy día en la noche? Yo invito.- Me invito de repente.

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo, que te parece si el sábado. ¿Vale?- Le dije mientras cruzaba los dedos imaginariamente para que aceptara.

-De acuerdo.- Me dijo y volvió a su trabajo.

Odiaba faltar al colegio, era el único lugar aparte de otros, que me adoraban, me miraban con lujuria y muchas cosas más, en cambio aquí mi estúpida empleada me mira mal… _envidia._

-Señorita Jacinta la llaman al teléfono.- Dijo la idiota de la empleada como odiaba ese nombre y ella lo hacia a propósito.

-Luciana al habla.- Dije

-¡¡¡Lucy!!! Oh my God **(1)**, ya pensé que te había pasado algo, ¿Por qué no viniste?- Dijo Mariana, ella es como mi perrito faldero, se copia todo de mi.

-Mmmm, estoy enferma, es que en la cita maravillosa con mi Eddie hicimos tantas cosas y creo que estoy algo resfriadita, pero don't worry** (2)**mariana, mañana voy al instituto.- Le dije siendo hipócrita.

-Alright **(3)** Lucy, me preocupaste demasiado, take it easy **(4)** y te llamo más tarde que estaba en el baño del instituto, no entre a clase de matemática porque quería saber de ti, en fin, bye, besitos.- Y colgó.

Resoplé.

Decidí cambiarme e irme a ver televisión a la sala de estar, me puse un mini short azul y un blusa color negro, mis sandalias negras y me maquille como todos los días lo hago. Baje y me fui directo a la cocina, cogí una botella de agua y me desparrame en el sofá. Cogí el control y puse E! y me quede viendo las noticias. Estaban dando esas noticias de miley cyrus, selena gomez, Jennifer López, etc. Ahora hablan de la boda de Kevin Jonas.

-Soy mas bonita que ella, y que ella y que ella y que ella.- Decía cada vez que miraba a una actriz o cantante de la televisión.

Y el cansancio me ganó y quede profundamente dormida pensando en como todos me admiran.

**Alice POV**

Al fin, el día que todos hemos estado esperando, por fin la broma del año, Luciana no debió meterse con Bella y Edward y caerá y muy bajo.

Me estaba vistiendo para ir al colegio, ayer fue un día divertidísimo, estábamos toda la familia, salvo Edward y Bella, que estaban haciendo quien sabe que, aunque la verdad deberían ponerse una media en la boca para que nadie escuche los escándalos que hacen, asco, asco, ya me dio ganas de vomitar y eso que soy vampiro, pero igual, les daré ese consejo para la próxima, hasta Rosalie y Emmett son mas decentes, mejor cambio de tema o terminare vomitando morfina.

-Jazz, ya estoy lista.- Le dije a Jazz y bajé las escaleras con el.

-Alice te demoras demasiado, vámonos ya al instituto.- Dijo Emmett.

-¿Todos en el jeep?- Dijo Bella.

-No, recuerda que tu y Edward se odian, asi que vete tu en tu auto y el en el suyo, los demás ¡AL JEEP AHORA!.- Dije.

-Bien.- Dijo Bella con un puchero mientras que Edward la tomaba de la cintura y la llevaba al auto.

Salíamos todos juntos y jazz me subió al Jeep y veo por la ventana y me encuentro a los tortolos besándose. Típico.

-Hey.- Grité y ambos instantáneamente se separaron y me miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres Al?- Me dijo Edward.

-Deja de comerte a tu novia y ándate a tu volvo, lo mismo para ti Bella, vamos rápido, los quiero ver en el instituto ahora.- Les aclaré

-Duende antipático.- Susurro Bella.

-Te oí Bella.- Le dije y me saco la lengua.

En diez minutos ya estábamos en el instituto, y Edward hizo su trabajo, se encontró con Luciana y la beso, y mire a Bella y estaba mirándolos de reojo toda molesta, era para grabarlo jajaja, después todo el día paso normal, Edward si que hacia bien su trabajo, la abrazaba, la miraba con amor, la besaba y de todo, creo que hasta sentí lastima por ja… Luciana.

-Aish, quítate duende asqueroso.- Me dijo Luciana mientras que pasaba por donde ella estaba, no es mi culpa, estaba cerca de mi clase.

-¿Perdón?- Le dije, no quería pelear, ya sabía que pasaría después.

-Me oíste, quítate de mi camino, es que eres tan enana que no sabia que estabas aquí hasta que me golpeaste.- Me insulto.

-Luciana, solo te rocé, no te golpee, por favor permiso, tengo que ir a mi clase.- Se lo dije lo más educada posible. Pero se interpuso en mi camino.

-El hecho que tu hermano se muera por mi, no significa que me agrades, asi que yo te trato como quiera, en fin, nadie te quiere, eres una simple enana en este instituto, hasta me dijeron que Jasper quiere terminar contigo.- Me escupió y juro, juro que casi me iba a tirar encima de ella.

-Como quieras Luciana, adiós.- Me aparte y camine mientras que ella sonreía satisfecha.

Mientras llegaba a clases, todos me miraban sorprendidos porque no me defendí por lo que Luciana me dijo, me lastimo lo que me dijo pero no le tome importancia, porque yo se que Jazz me ama, y si un día llegamos a terminar, no seria mi decisión, solo la de el, porque el simple echo es que yo lo amo.

Y hablando del rey de roma estaba esperándome recostado en la puerta de mi clase con el ceño fruncido, oh oh, seguro que ya escucho lo que Luciana me dijo.

-Hola Jazz.- Le dije.

-Quiero hablar contigo.- Me tomó de la mano y me condujo hasta los jardines de afuera.

-Dime.- Le dije.

-Me puedes explicar ¿Por qué no te defendiste?- Me miro molesto.

-No quería, se que va a sufrir más tarde y me da pena por eso dejaré que me insulte.- Le dije.

-Pero igual, escuchaste lo que te dijo. ¡ALICE! DIJO QUE NO TE AMO.- Me gritó.

-Lo sé.- Le dije

-¿Le creíste?- Me miro adolorido

-Pues…

**Jasper POV**

Estaba buscando a Alice, quería irme con ella a los jardines del colegio, porque quería cantarle una canción con mi guitarra y no la encontraba, estaba como loco, donde se habrá metido mi hadita, seguro con Rose o Bella.

_-Y yo pensé que durarían por mucho tiempo._- Dijo una chica.

_-No puedo creerlo._- Escuche a otra chica decir eso.

_-Pues créelo, deberías saber que Alice Cullen sufrirá mucho, se le ve muy enamorada de el._

Me paré en seco. ¿Algo le había pasado a mi Alice?

_-No en serio, cuando se entere que Jasper terminara con ella se querrá matar._

¿¡¿QUÉ?!?

Corrí demasiado rápido, no, como es eso, ¿desde cuando dije que terminaría con Ali? Es imposible.

Y la vi, caminando sin mirar de frente, miraba al suelo, se veía hermosa, como un ángel, llevaba sus libros y en eso levanto la vista, me miro con sus hermosos ojos dorados y en ese preciso momento decidí que quería cantarle la canción.

La lleve a los jardines y nos sentamos en el pasto, le empecé a preguntar un montón de cosas, ¿por qué no se defendió? Me dio cólera, rabia, quería pegarle a Luciana.

-¿Le creíste?- Le pregunté, quería llorar, si, patético, que un hombre llore.

-Pues… al principio no, pero después pensé que no deberías estar conmigo, no valgo la pena.- Dijo eso pero le cogí la cara con delicadeza y la acerque a mí y la bese con todo el amor que tengo hacia ella.

-Dios mío, no, claro que no amor mío, mi princesa nunca digas eso, yo te amo para siempre, ¿De acuerdo? No creas a la idiota de Luciana, e amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amaré hasta que no allá alguna estrella en el espacio y si no hay es porque cogí todas para ti.

-Jazz, te amo.- Me dijo y sentí felicidad en todo mi corazón y alma.

Cogí mi guitarra, y me miro confusa, solo le sonreí y empecé a tocar y a cantar.

There was a new girl in town  
She had it all figured out  
And I'll state something rash  
She had the most amazing… smile  
I bet you didn't expect that  
But she made me change my ways  
With eyes like sunsets baby  
And legs that went on for days

I'm falling' in love  
But it's falling' apart  
I need to find my way back to the start  
When we were in love  
Oh things were better than they are  
Let me back into  
Into your arms  
Into your arms

She made her way to the bar  
I tried to talk to her  
But she seemed so far  
Outta my league  
I had to find a way to get her next to me

Oh she's slipping away  
I always freeze when I'm thinking of words to say  
All the things she does  
Make it seem like love  
If it's just a game  
Then I like the way that we play

Deje la guitarra y la mire en eso se abalanzo sobre mi y la cogí con toda delicadeza y nos besamos por un rato.

-Te amo.- Dijimos al mismo tiempo y sonreímos y volvimos a besarnos.

**Edward POV**

Ya me harte, todo el día habla de ella y critica demasiado, debería saber que a los hombres no les gusta las mujeres criticonas, pero en fin, ya era la hora, estábamos yendo a la cafetería, era hora de almuerzo y me senté con ella y sus otras amigas criticonas ya estaba demasiado tenso.

En eso escucho sus pensamientos.

"_Voy besar a Eddie para que las chicas me envidien"_- Pensó Luciana

Y en eso sentí que se acercaba a mí, yo no quería asi que cerré los ojos y espere a que me besara…

…Pero el besó nunca llego, solo un grito.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Luciana con un plato con atún en la cabeza mientras que todos se reían de ella, gire en dirección de donde salió ese plato y veo a Bella dándole los cinco a todos de mi familia y me reí de eso, entonces alguien empezó a jalar de mi hombro, volteo y era Luciana que me dio un beso largo y me dijo:

-Defiéndeme ¡YA!- Me ordenó

Pero no soportaría su capricho ahora, asi que me paré y Bella también y me acerque donde ella y la bese con mucha pasión.

-¿QUÉ?- Dijo Luciana mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres Luciana?- Le dije

-TÚ, ESTUPIDA, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE? POBRE MI EDDIE, LO HAS EMBRUJADO PERRA ASQUEROSA TE ODIO, TE ODIAMOS, ESTÚPIDA, DATE CUENTA QUE NADIE TE QUIERE.- Le dijo a MI Bella.

-Lucy, ¿Por qué te insultas a ti misma?- Le dijo Bella a Luciana y todos se empezaron a reir demasiado.

-Hija de…- Dijo Luciana y se abalanzo sobre Bella.

La pelea fue solo de Luciana, le jalaba de los pelos a Bella y la intentaba hacer sufrir pero entonces Bella la cogió y la levanto y la empujo, haciendo que Luciana se enfureciera más y fuera donde Bella, entonces yo la detuve.

-Ya basta Luciana, nunca te quise ni siquiera me gustaste TODO FUE UNA BROMA, nada más, porque simple es el hecho de que das pena, PENA.- Le dije y empezó a llorar.

-Me las pagaran Cullen.- Dijo mientras se iba.

-Mejor no repartamos los videos.- Dijo Alice.

-¿Por qué?- Dijimos todos.

-Es que ya sufrió mucho por hoy.- La miro con pena a Luciana mientras se iba.

-Bueno, pero si hace algo la pagara.- Dijo Rose.

-Okey.- Dijimos todos.

El día paso sin ninguna novedad, Luciana no fue a ninguna clase pero sabíamos que tramaba algo…

…Y entonces paso lo que paso.

Salimos todos de clase y empezamos a buscar a Jasper, entonces lo encontramos atrapado entre el lócker y Luciana y ella besándolo mientras el se quedo estático. Luciana volteo y nos miro con una sonrisa satisfecha en cambio Jazz solo miraba a Alice, yo sabia que el no lo había hecho, era solo un plan de Luciana.

-¿Y bien pulga asquerosa? ¿Qué opinas?- Le dijo a Alice.

Pero ella fue hasta Jazz y lo abrazo y beso con mucha ternura mientras que Luciana estaba con toda la boca abierta.

-Lucy, yo se que Jazz me ama, y es obvio que tu lo atrapaste para besarlo, que triste.- Le dijo Alice con sarcasmo.

_-Al menos tengo una estatura normal_.- Susurro Luciana

-Se acabo, Edward, acompáñame.- Me dijo y la seguí, fuimos hasta la cafetería y la mire confundido.

-Edward voy a ir a distraer a la señora de la cocina, tu pon el video en mi laptop y con la pantalla gigante has para que todos vean el video.- Salió y me guiño el ojo.

Lo hice a velocidad vampírica y en cinco minutos ya estaba todo entonces escuche una voz.

"Por favor todos los alumnos acérquense a la cafetería"- La voz de Alice.

Y en unos veinte minutos todos estaban ahí incluyendo Luciana y muchas personas más. Entonces Alice me dio una señal y obedecí y puse el video.

Pasamos media hora viendo el video, al comienzo Luciana se asombro y se puso orgullosa que estuvieran mirando su cita conmigo, que ridículo pero después poco a poco la sonrisa victoriosa se fue borrando de su cara por cada cosa mal que hacia mientras que los demás se burlaban de ella, una vez que termino el video ella intento salir pero Emmett y Rose se lo prohibieron y empezó a llorar, juro que casi, casi sentí lastima.

-¿QUIÉN HIZO ESTO?- Gritó

-Yo.- Dijo Bella

-PERRA ASQUEROSA TE ODIO.-Dijo Luciana y entonces escuchamos una voz.

-Señorita Anim a mi OFICINA YA.- Dijo el director.

-¿Por qué?

-Por insultar a los demás que falta de respeto, debería estar arrepentida de lo que dijo.

-¿YO? ¿Acaso no vio lo que me HICERON LOS CULLEN?- Señalo hacia la pantalla enorme que estaba en blanco porque Alice se encargo de sacar la evidencia.

-¡A MI OFICINA!- Dijo el director.

Entonces en la salida cada chico que salía le entregábamos un Dvd de lo vergonzoso que es estar con Luciana Anim.

-Bueno, creo que ella ya no será un problema.- Dijo Rose.

-Al fin paz.- Dijo Jasper.

-Vamos a la casa amor, ya podemos sentirnos tranquilos, fue la mejor travesura.- Dijo Nessie a Jake.

Todos se fueron en el jeep, salvo Alice y Jasper que se fueron en el auto de Bella y yo en mi volvo con ella.

-Por fin amor, nos deshicimos de Jacinta.- Dijo Bella toda radiante.

-Te amo.- Le dije.

En respuesta ella me beso.

-También te amo, pero ahora ¿Qué haremos?- Me preguntó

-Estar siempre juntos cariño.- Le dije.

-Eso era lo único que quería escuchar.

* * *

**Por si no sabeen.........**

**(1) Oh my god: Oh mi dios **

**(2) Don't worry: No te preocupes (esa frase me recuerda a la cancion de la propagande de pañalees xdd ;$ don't worry be happy :D)**

**(3) Alright: De acuerdo**

**(4) Take it easy: Tomalo con calma**

* * *

** Claudia Paredes ARRESTADA! Porque? Pues por falta de inspiración y flojera QUE BARBARIDAD! pero en fin lo bueno es que AL FIN DESPUÉS DE 4 HORRIBLES MESES ACTUALIZO y eso que solo Falta un capitulo buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (N) Me divertí tanto con esta historia ;) Gracias por todos sus rr :) Me animaron chicas C: muy bien...**

**NOTICIAS:**

**Mas que amigos - El cap. lo subire cuando termine esta historia osea pronto porque de echo esta semana o la prox subire el ULTIMO CAPITULO de esta magnifica HISTORIA bueno en mi opinión xD...**

**Ayer iba a Subir este cap. pero adivinen que? Su queridisima escritora Claudia Swansea cumplio ayer 14 añitos :D HPB a todas las que cumplieron el 10 de marzo :D Si... muchas creian que era mayor xD Me hacen vieja ¬¬**

**NOTAS?**

**Siiiiii :) Ame la parte de Jazz & Alice :) una de mis parejas favorita creo qe es mi pareja favorita, chicas escuchen la cancion es de THE MAINE y se llama INTO YOUR ARMS la puse en honor al chico que me la dedico xD ;$$$$$ No puedo creer que escribi esto hahaha :P Graciaas niño :D En verdad escuchen la canción :D Saben por que? Porque Tiene mucho sentido con la relación entre Jazz y Alice awwwwiiiii :'3 Lloraré porque son demasiado tiernos, la canción la he cortado en este cap. Es que son las partes que más se notan de esta relación JxA 3 en fin.... Al principio que escuchen les parecera AJJJ QUE ASCO pero despues veraan que es lindisisisimaaaaaa :) me enamore de esta cancion tanto y más porque me la dedicaron hahaha :P Apuesto 5 dolares (no más porque no quiero gastar dinero xD) A que amaran esta canción tanto como yo :)**

**Bueno chicas :) El prox capitulo lo subire emmm.... nose, pero empezare a escribirlo mañana :D siii yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!! xDD De veras gracias gracias gracias por sus reviews voy a llorar cuando ponga COMPLETE a la historia :'( De veras no querre que se termine pero toda historia tiene un final :)**

**Las amo :) y VOLVI después de cuatro meses AL FIN EN TERCERO DE SECUNDARIA :) hahahaha**

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
